Harry Potter: nouvelle génération
by WinterEtSummer
Summary: Qui n'a jamais voulu savoir comment s'était déroulée la scolarité des enfants de nos héros ? Fanfiction à quatre mains.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour bonjour ! Voilà, j'ai commencé à écrire une nouvelle fanfiction avec l'aide précieuse de mon cousin, sur un univers que je n'avais jamais exploité avant mais qui pourtant me plaît énormément._

_Nous avons décidé de relater la suite des aventures de l'univers Harry Potter, avec une nouvelle génération de sorciers, donc, conséquemment, les enfants de Harry et Ginny, Ron et Hermione..._

_J'espère déjà que ce premier chapitre vous plaira ! Et, comme j'ai pris l'habitude de le dire... Enjoy ;)-Summer_

* * *

**Harry Potter: La nouvelle génération de sorciers.**

**Chapitre 1: Le Poudlard Express:**

James, Albus et Rose dirent au revoir à leurs parents, qui couraient après le train qui devait les emmener à leur nouvelle école.

Le train prit un virage serré et leurs parents disparurent de leur vue.

Les trois enfants restèrent quelques minutes devant la fenêtre, observant les paysages qui défilaient devant leurs yeux. Enfin, James demanda d'un ton détaché :

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait peut être commencer à chercher un compartiment, vous ne croyez pas ? ».

Albus ne répondit pas. Il repensait aux paroles de son père.

Le Choipeau tiendrait-il réellement compte de son choix?

Si le mot Choipeau vous est inconnu, Moldus, n'ayez crainte.

Car Albus, Rose et James n'étaient pas des enfants comme les autres.

Poudlard, leur nouvelle école, n'était pas une école ordinaire. Tout du moins, dans une école ordinaire n'apprenait-on pas des tours de magie, à préparer des potions, ou encore à voler sur des balais.

Poudlard était une école de sorcellerie, la meilleure au monde, où tous les sorcières et sorciers d'Angleterre faisaient leurs études.

James donna un coup de coude à son frère.

« Albus ! Tu viens ? Ou tu préfères rester devant cette fenêtre durant tout le trajet? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton mi-agacé, mi-narquois.

-C'est bon, j'arrive, répondit Albus en levant les yeux au ciel devant l'impatience dont faisait preuve son frère, alors que lui-même aurait presque préféré rester avec ses parents plutôt que de devoir affronter le Choipeau ».

Les trois enfants partirent à la recherche d'un compartiment.

Ils finirent par en trouver un, dans le dernier wagon, qui pouvait les accueillir tous les trois.

Dans ce wagon se trouvaient déjà une petite fille et un petit garçon de première année, qui discutaient des maisons dans lesquelles ils auraient souhaité aller.

« Moi, disait la fille, je veux aller à Serdaigle ! Il paraît que ceux qui y vont ont envie de tout connaître du monde de la magie. Comme moi !

-Serdaigle ? Moi je préfèrerais aller à Gryffondor ! Là bas il y a les plus courageux, les plus forts... disait le garçon. Et puis d'ailleurs, mes cousins sont à Gryffondor, et chaque fois qu'ils reviennent pour les vacances, ils me répètent qu'il s'agit sans doute de la meilleure maison de Poudlard !

- Les plus courageux et les plus forts ?! Laisse tomber, tu n'as aucune chance, a répondu la fille.

Alors que le garçon, rosissant légèrement, s'apprêtait visiblement à répondre vertement à la fillette qu'il était très certainement beaucoup plus courageux qu'elle, James s'éclaircit la gorge.

Les deux enfants se retournèrent vers lui.

« On peut s'asseoir ici ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

-Oui, bien sûr », répondit le garçon en haussant les épaules, comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même.

Albus, James et Rose s'assirent en face des deux enfants.

Comme les deux autres refusaient visiblement de poursuivre leur conversation en la présence d'inconnus, il y eut un silence qui dura presque une minute, durant lequel personne n'osa être celui qui parlerait le premier.

La fillette demanda finalement :

« Vous êtes en première année ?

-Oui, répondit Albus. Nous deux, ajouta-t-il en désignant Rose et lui-même.

-Moi je suis en deuxième année », dit James, se donnant soudain un air plus important que les autres.

Le regard du garçon s'illumina alors.

« Vraiment ? Tu es dans quelle maison ? demanda-t-il à James, le regard brillant d'admiration.

-Gryffondor, répondit James.

-Cool ! Tu dois être vachement courageux, alors ! s'exclama le garçon, ayant l'air de quelqu'un ayant trouvé son idole et modèle.

-Oui, un peu, lui sourit James, arborant un sourire fier.

-Un tout petit peu, alors, marmonna Albus », ce qui fit pouffer Rose.

James donna un coup de pied à son frère, furieux qu'il ose se moquer de lui devant ce petit garçon qui semblait tellement l'admirer.

« Arrêtez, vous deux ! s'exclama Rose d'un ton autoritaire.

Puis elle se tourna vers leurs deux nouveaux camarades.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? leur demanda-t-elle avec un sourire amical.

-Moi c'est Hannah Finnigan, répondit la fille en serrant la main que Rose lui tendait.

-Et moi Oliver Grint, répondit le garçon qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Et toi ? Quel est ton nom ?

-Je suis Rose Weasley, et ces deux zigotos que vous voyez là sont mes cousins, Albus et James Potter, ajouta-t-elle en remarquant que les deux frères s'étaient mis à se donner des coups de coude pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné.

-Hey ! s'écria Albus, outré. Je veux bien que James soit un drôle de zigoto, mais laisse moi en dehors de tout ça, s'il te plaît !

-Bon vous arrêtez vous deux ? », s'exclama Rose, de plus en plus exaspérée par leur comportement grotesque.

Les enfants passèrent la plus grande partie du trajet à discuter des différentes maisons pour les filles, et de Quidditch pour les garçons.

Au bout d'un moment, une dame poussant un chariot rempli de sucreries passa devant leur compartiment.

« Vous voulez quelque-chose les enfants ? », demanda-t-elle avec un aimable sourire.

Les enfants prirent un peu de tout ce qu'il y avait sur le chariot. Des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, des Chocogrenouilles et des Patacitrouilles, ainsi que des baguettes à la réglisse, dont Rose avait toujours raffolé.

Ils se gavèrent de bonbons, et les garçons complétèrent leur collection de cartes de Chocogrenouilles.

Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher quand ils se décidèrent enfin à mettre leurs robes de sorcier. Un peu plus tard, le train ralentit sa course.

« Nous arrivons, a murmuré Rose d'un air surexcité.

-On avait pas deviné, répliqua James d'un ton ironique. Je vous laisse, j'ai promis à mes amis de prendre une diligence avec eux.

-Tu as aussi promis à papa, maman, tonton et tata que tu veillerais sur nous ! s'exclama Albus en regardant son frère en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu as peur ? répliqua James. Ne vous en faites pas, _les enfants_, on se retrouve dans la Grande Salle, pour la cérémonie de répartition ».

Et il s'éloigna dans la nuit sans plus se retourner.

Rose, Albus, Oliver et Hannah suivirent les premières années, qui se dirigeaient vers un homme gigantesque qui sembla en surprendre plusieurs, qui faisaient un pas de côté en se rendant compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un élément du décor mais bien d'une personne vivante.

Nullement surpris, Albus déclara en arrivant à sa hauteur :

« Bonsoir Hagrid !

- Bonsoir Albus, bonsoir ma petite Rose ! Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir, vous savez. Comment vont vos parents ?

-Très bien, et ils vous passent le bonjour ! s'exclama Rose avec un sourire.

-Content de voir qu'ils n'oublient pas le vieux Hagrid ! C'étaient de drôles de petits bonshommes, croyez moi, quand ils étaient à l'école. De sacrées têtes brûlées… »

Après ces quelques paroles nostalgiques, Hagrid s'ébroua un peu, sembla se reprendre, et déclara bien fort :

« Bon les premières années, par ici s'il vous plaît ! ».

Et ils partirent tous à la suite de Hagrid, accompagnés des autres jeunes sorciers dont certains se demandaient ce qui les attendrait, d'autres le sachant déjà s'en inquiétaient plutôt.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! Nous avons décidé de reprendre l'histoire là où J.K Rowling l'avait laissée, c'est à dire au moment où les deux frères Potter et Rose Weasley embarquaient dans le célèbre Poudlard Express. Si nous obtenons de bons retours sur ce premier chapitre ( quelques reviews, peut-être? ) le second, déjà rédigé, devrait arriver bientôt !-Summer  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut à tous ! Oui, je sais, ça va vite, mais bon, tant que j'ai le temps de publier à une telle vitesse, autant en profiter ! J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu. Rassurez vous, celui-ci sera un petit peu ( beaucoup ) plus long, le premier chapitre ayant tenu lieu d'introduction à cette nouvelle histoire. Nous n'avons pas encore recueilli de reviews, mais je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir dès le premier jour, donc je ne désespère pas :)._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, _

_Enjoy ;)-Summer_

* * *

**Chapitre 2: La Répartition:**

Hagrid emmena les premières années jusqu'à un grand lac noir, qui aurait été invisible dans l'obscurité de la nuit s'il n'avait reflété la lumière des innombrables fenêtres du château, perché sur la colline se trouvant sur l'autre rive.

Des barques les attendaient au bord du lac. Hagrid leur demanda de se mettre quatre par barques. Aussi, Rose et Albus montèrent dans la leur avec Hannah et Oliver, avec lesquels ils avaient eu le temps de créer des liens d'amitié durant leur voyage en train.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous bien installés, Hagrid prenant une barque à lui tout seul, les barques se mirent soudain à voguer seules sur le lac, qui sur leur passage était parcouru de remous faisant trembloter les reflets des lumières de Poudlard.

Le château, sa silhouette sombre se découpant dans l'obscurité profonde, était d'une immensité hors normes.

Rose et Albus ne s'étaient pas imaginé Poudlard si grand, malgré ce qu'avait pu leur en dire James, qui, pour les effrayer, sans doute, avait décrété qu'il lui avait fallu plusieurs moi afin de se repérer et de ne plus se perdre en se rendant d'un cours à l'autre.

Au bout d'un moment, passé pour nos héros à observer leur future école sous tous les angles, les embarcations passèrent sous un rideau de lierre qui masquait l'entrée d'un tunnel éclairé par des lanternes, qui menait visiblement sous le château. Une fois que les barques eurent accosté, Hagrid descendit en faisant produire à sa barque un grincement des plus inquiétants, et demanda aux premières années de le suivre, ce qui fut difficile pour certains, car le chemin qu'ils empruntèrent était plutôt raide, et Hagrid les devançait de loin avec ses grandes jambes.

Les élèves grimpèrent le long d'un passage taillé dans la roche et enfin sortirent à l'air libre. Ils montèrent le flanc d'une colline, passèrent un portail surmonté de deux sangliers ailés en pierre, puis enfin s'arrêtèrent devant les portes immenses et impressionnantes château majestueux. Hagrid frappa trois coups à la porte en chêne, trois coups si imposants qu'ils résonnèrent dans la nuit noire.

Après un instant de silence, durant lequel les élèves se tortillaient pour voir ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi ils n'avançaient plus, les portes s'ouvrirent sans que quiconque ait eu besoin de les tirer de l'intérieur. Certains, sans doute les nés moldus, en furent grandement surpris et ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes avant d'essayer de se tasser vers le fond du groupe, légèrement effrayés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Les élèves entrèrent dans un hall immense, et Hagrid, au grand désarroi de certains qui avaient commencé à s'habituer à sa présence rassurante, les laissa plantés là sans leur donner plus d'indications. Avant de partir, il adressa à Rose et à Albus un sourire rassurant ainsi qu'un clin d'œil, tentant de leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre et que tout se passerait pour le mieux. Mais si Rose ne semblait pas tellement douter de ce fait, Albus, lui, n'arrivait pas à faire en sorte que son estomac se dénoue et cesse de produire des gargouillements bizarres.

« Tu as faim ? lui demanda même Rose au bout d'un moment.

-Non… non, pas du tout », lui répondit Albus, rosissant légèrement, car il avait espéré que personne ne le remarquerait.

Une femme d'un certain âge fit alors son apparition. Elle portait un grand chapeau et ses cheveux étaient noués en un chignon serré, qui ne faisait qu'accentuer son air sévère. « L'air de quelqu'un qu'il vaut mieux ne pas contrarier », pensa Albus, loin de se douter que son père s'était dit exactement la même chose la toute première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé face à cette femme.

Les élèves s'approchèrent. Elle les regarda de ses yeux perçants, aussi perçants que ceux d'un chat.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, déclara-t-elle. Je suis le professeur McGonnagall. Professeur de métamorphose, directrice de Gryffondor et également directrice de cette école. Durant votre séjour ici vous apprendrez ce qu'est le noble art de la magie. Poudlard sera pour vous comme une seconde maison. Maintenant, veuillez me suivre ».

Elle fit passer les élèves dans une salle plus petite que la première, et, lorsque Rose et Albus passèrent devant elle, elle sembla un instant les reconnaître, et leur adressa un imperceptible sourire avant de reprendre son air strict et de passer devant le groupe d'élèves, devant lesquels se dressait désormais une immense porte à doubles battants.

« Dans quelques instants, reprit le professeur McGonnagall, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvriront et vous pourrez vous joindre aux autres. Mais avant cela vous devrez passer un test, pour déterminer dans quelle maison vous serez envoyés. Poudlard compte en son sein quatre maisons, qui ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, et Serpentard. Chaque maison présente des valeurs différentes, selon lesquelles vous serez répartis. Durant votre scolarité, la maison dans laquelle vous serez envoyée sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous dormirez dans les même dortoirs, suivrez les même cours, et passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Sachez également que si tout bon résultat fera gagner des points à votre maison, toute infraction quelconque au règlement lui en fera perdre. A la fin de l'année, la maison ayant récolté le plus de points aura l'honneur de se voir décerner la coupe des Quatre Maisons… ».

Albus et Rose savaient déjà tout cela, leurs parents leur avaient expliqué quel était le fonctionnement de l'école. Les deux jeunes personnes étaient visiblement restées bloquées sur le mot « test ».

Rose déglutit. Bien qu'elle sût à quoi s'attendre, elle espérait réellement aller à Gryffondor. Sa mère s'y était rendue, ainsi que son père et toute sa famille. Elle ne voulait pas devenir un fardeau pour sa famille. Elle se souvenait très bien des paroles que son père lui avait dites d'un ton détaché, avant qu'elle ne lui fasse ses adieux, à la gare : « Si tu n'es pas à Gryffondor, on te déshérite ». Même si sa mère affirmait qu'il s'agissait là d'une plaisanterie, elle avait peur de savoir quelle serait leur réaction si elle n'allai pas à Gryffondor.

Albus ne se sentait certainement pas mieux que sa cousine. Une fois le professeur parti, les élèves s'étaient tous mis à discuter avec excitation du « test » qui les attendait. Certains enfants, ayant été élevés dans des familles de sorciers, s'amusaient à faire croire aux nés moldus que le test qui allait suivre était très difficile, et que s'ils le rataient ils seraient renvoyés chez eux avec l'impossibilité de faire leurs études à Poudlard.

Albus savait bien que ce n'était pas méchant, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de pitié vis-à-vis de ces pauvres enfants, qui semblaient de plus en plus terrifiés.

En même temps, il n'était pas sûr que s'ils avaient su en quoi consistait réellement la Répartition ils auraient été rassurés. Il suffisait de le voir, ses genoux tremblaient et son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait tellement peur de se rendre à Serpentard que cela le rendait malade.

Son père avait beau lui dire que le célèbre directeur de Poudlard dont il portait également le nom avait été à Serpentard, et avait été un homme au grand cœur et au courage sans bornes, il savait pertinemment que la maison Serpentard n'était pas très appréciée, et que beaucoup de sorciers y ayant fait leurs études avaient mal tourné.

« Ca va, Albus ? lui demanda Hannah d'un air inquiet. Tu es tout pâle. On dirait que tu as mangé une dragée de Bertie Crochu au goût de vomi…

-Non, ne t'en fais pas, tenta de la rassurer Albus. Je vais bien, je vais très bien ».

Mais bien qu'essayant de se donner un air courageux, il sentait bien qu'il devait avoir l'air ridicule.

Les minutes qui suivirent semblèrent des heures aux jeunes sorciers.

Enfin les grandes portes s'ouvrirent.

Les élèves avancèrent dans une salle immense, précédés par le professeur McGonnagall, qui les avait fait se mettre en rang. Quatre tables étaient alignées perpendiculairement à une cinquième qui se dressait au fond de la salle. Hagrid et d'autres professeurs s'y tenaient assis, le regard fixé sur eux, ce qui n'était pas fait pour les mettre à l'aise.

Ils avancèrent entre deux tables autour desquelles des élèves plus grands qu'eux se tournaient sur leur passage et les regardaient d'un air curieux, et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'au bout de la salle, devant un petit tabouret.

Sur ce tabouret se trouvait un vieux chapeau rapiécé, qui semblait n'avoir pas été sorti de son placard depuis des centaines d'années.

Soudain, une large déchirure s'ouvrit au bord du chapeau, comme une bouche.

Le chapeau se mit alors à chanter.

« Je suis chargé d'vous répartir

Je suis chargé de choisir,

Pour chacun une maison

Qui bien sûr lui correspond.

Chez Gryffondor vont les courageux

Ceux qui n'ont pas froid aux yeux.

Ceux de Poufsouffle seront calmes

Et leur patience est sans égal.

Les Serdaigle sont travailleurs

Et ne manquent pas de rigueur.

Les Serpentard sont rusés,

Difficile de les berner !

N'ayez crainte, n'ayez peur,

Le Choipeau n'commet pas d'erreur

Jeunes élèves approchez donc

Que je désigne votre maison ! ».

A la fin du poème du Choipeau, tous les élèves et professeurs assis autour des tables applaudirent bien fort, alors que les premières années, ignorant volontairement les deux dernières phrases du Choipeau, prenaient grand soin de rester à une distance raisonnable de cet étrange objet doué de parole et de conscience.

Mais visiblement, le vieux Choipeau n'avait pas été apporté ici dans le seul but de chanter.

Le professeur McGonnagall s'approcha du tabouret et, après s'être mis à sa gauche, sortit des replis de sa cape verte une longue liste de noms écrite sur un bout de parchemin.

Elle appela un à un les élèves, qui, certains plus effrayés que les autres, s'avançaient vers le tabouret et mettaient le Choipeau sur leur tête.

Ce dernier, prenant parfois le temps de la réflexion, finissait toujours par crier le nom de la maison dans laquelle il envoyait l'élève en question.

Aucun des élèves ne semblaient déçus du choix du Choipeau, ce qui redonna un peu de baume au cœur à Albus. Après tout, peut-être avait-il raison. Peut-être le Choipeau tiendrait-il compte de son choix.

« Hannah Finnigan », appela alors le professeur McGonnagall.

L'amie de Rose et d'Albus les quitta afin de s'avancer vers le vieux chapeau.

Bien qu'essayant visiblement de cacher son anxiété, elle avait changé de couleur en entendant son nom.

Les mains légèrement tremblantes, elle enfonça le chapeau sur sa tête, balançant nerveusement ses jambes entre les pieds du tabouret.

Le Choipeau ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à se décider :

« SERDAIGLE ! », s'exclama-t-il finalement.

La table des Serdaigle accueillit Hannah avec de bruyants applaudissements, et la nouvelle amie de Rose et d'Albus semblait tout bonnement ravie.

Oliver fut le prochain à passer sous l'impressionnant chapeau, qui, après un instant de réflexion, l'envoya à Gryffondor.

Alors que la table des rouge et or semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter d'applaudir, Albus et Rose remarquèrent que Oliver adressait une grimace à Hannah, l'air de lui dire que bien entendu il avait eu raison.

Hannah leva le menton d'un air hautain et fit mine de ne pas le remarquer.

Vint, au bout d'un moment, le tour d'un certain Scorpius Malefoy.

Albus ne savait pas qu'il était possible d'avoir les cheveux aussi clairs. Il avait même cru, en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, qu'il avait les cheveux blancs, et s'était dit qu'il se les était teints.

Mais Scorpius n'avait pas les cheveux blancs, bien qu'ils fussent d'un blond tellement clair qu'il prêtait à confusion.

Il fut envoyé à Serpentard, et sembla s'en réjouir, alors que la table des verts et argents l'accueillait chaleureusement.

Albus avait entendu parler des Malefoy, notamment par son oncle et son grand-père, qui n'en disaient jamais grand bien.

Mais son père lui répétait que ce n'était pas parce-que les Malefoy avaient une mauvaise réputation dans la famille qu'il fallait obligatoirement placer Scorpius dans la catégorie des personnes infréquentables. Sa tante Hermione semblait penser la même chose, et réprimandait souvent son mari lorsqu'il parlait des Malefoy.

Albus réfléchissait depuis désormais plusieurs minutes sur le cas du jeune Malefoy, et ne s'était pas rendu compte que le professeur McGonnagall avait cité son nom.

Lorsque Rose lui donna un coup de coude, et qu'il remarqua que le professeur lui lançait un regard un peu sévère, il rosit et s'avança jusqu'au tabouret.

Avant d'enfoncer le chapeau sur sa tête, il repéra son frère à la table des rouge et or. Il le fixait sans sciller.

Déglutissant, le Choipeau sur la tête, Albus attendait qu'il lui impose son jugement.

« _Potter… Potter… un nom qui commence à devenir bien trop commun à mon goût, si tu veux mon avis. Alors… sais-tu que j'ai hésité à envoyer ton père à Serpentard ? Ton frère aussi, d'ailleurs. C'était un petit futé. Toi aussi, tu sembles plutôt malin…_ ».

Albus sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il pensa alors de toutes ses forces qu'il ne voulait surtout pas, pour rien au monde, aller à Serpentard.

Le Choipeau eut ce qui semblait être un ricanement.

« _C'est étrange. Moi qui suis si vieux, j'ai l'impression de revenir des années en arrière… lorsque ton père m'a posé sur sa tête. Il m'a fait comprendre exactement la même chose que toi, tu sais ? Mais Serpentard est loin d'être une mauvaise maison, même si elle a acquis une assez mauvaise réputation… mais si tel est ton choix, je ne peux m'y opposer._

_ GRYFFONDOR !_ ».

Albus ne se rendit compte que c'était terminé que lorsqu'il entendit les applaudissements et les cris de joie monter de la table des rouge et or.

Alors, doucement, pour ne pas se réveiller de ce dont il avait peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve merveilleux, il souleva lentement le bord du chapeau.

Non, il n'y avait aucun doute. C'était bien la table des Gryffondor qui l'applaudissait à s'en rompre les mains.

Un immense sourire s'affichant sur son visage, il rendit le chapeau au professeur McGonnagall et se précipita vers sa nouvelle maison, s'assayant entre Oliver et son frère, qui lui réserva une ovation.

« C'EST MON PETIT FRERE ! », s'exclama-t-il au dessus de tous les autres, afin que tous puissent l'entendre.

Albus rougit. Il n'avait jamais remarqué l'importance que cela avait, pour son frère, qu'il soit à Gryffondor. Il était content de constater que James, malgré ses farces parfois de mauvais goût, tenait réellement à lui.

« Profite, frérot. La prochaine fois que tu m'entendras dire quelque-chose d'aussi gentil, ce sera lorsque tu auras obtenu tes BUSE.

-Je me disais, aussi », répliqua Albus en donnant un coup de coude à son frère.

Mais ils se turent aussitôt.

Car sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, Rose s'était avancée vers le tabouret, et avait enfoncé le Choipeau sur sa tête.

Albus fut presque aussi nerveux que lors de son propre passage.

Il s'était toujours merveilleusement bien entendu avec Rose, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer être dans une autre maison que la sienne. Il serait même peut-être prêt à déménager à Serpentard si cette dernière y était envoyée. De plus, il savait à quel point il était important pour elle d'être à Gryffondor.

Rose, quant à elle, enfonçait ses ongles dans le tabouret sur lequel elle était assise tant sa nervosité était grande.

« _Weasley ! Encore ! C'est à croire que je ne serai jamais débarrassé de ce nom. Ce n'est pas plus mal, après tout. Tu sais, avant que ton père ne fasse ses études ici, je ne m'étais pas douté un seul instant que le nom des Weasley deviendrait presque aussi célèbre que celui des Potter. Oh, mais assez bavardé, après tout, tu dois être impatiente de rejoindre les autres._

_GRYFFONDOR !_ ».

Rose poussa un cri de joie avant de remettre le Choipeau au professeur McGonnagall et de rejoindre les autres en courant.

Même Hannah, depuis la table des Serdaigle, l'applaudit avec frénésie et lui fit un grand signe de la main pour lui manifester sa joie.

Rose lui sourit, et alla s'asseoir en face de ses deux cousins.

« Tu vois ? dit-elle à Albus. Ce n'était pas si terrible, en fin de compte !

-Ose me dire que tu n'as pas arrêté de respirer lorsqu'il était sur le point d'annoncer ta maison ! s'exclama Albus.

-… Bon. Tu as raison. C'ETAIT horrible. Mais c'est passé, et nous sommes encore une fois tous réunis ! Ah là là, quand diable serai-je enfin débarrassée de vous deux ?

-HEY ! », s'exclamèrent James et Albus à l'unisson, alors que Rose éclatait d'un rire cristallin.

* * *

_Voili voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Laissez moi vous dire qu'on a galéré pour trouver la nouvelle chanson du Choipeaux ( n'oublions pas qu'il en change chaque année, c'est pratique ). Elle vous a plu ? Pourquoi ne pas nous dire ce que vous en pensez, ainsi que du chapitre, par reviews ? Je dis ça, je dis rien ;). A bientôt j'espère !-Summer_


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien, et que le précédent chapitre vous a plu ! Voici le troisième ;)_

_Je suis heureuse de constater que vous êtes presque toujours aussi nombreux à le lire, ça me fait chaud au coeur._

_J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira !_

_Nous essayons vraiment de rester fidèles à l'univers de JK Rowling, mais il est difficile d'être à son niveau._

_Sur ce, Enjoy ;)-Summer_

* * *

**Chapitre**** 3 : Débuts à Poudlard :**

Une fois que tous les élèves furent répartis, et que les conversations animées se furent un tantinet calmées, la directrice se leva, balayant la salle de son regard perçant, et donna trois petits coups de sa fourchette en argent contre son verre en cristal.

« Je voudrais tout d'abord, déclara-t-elle, annoncer la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves de Poudlard, qui maintenant répartis devront tout tenter pour faire la fierté de leur maison. Et je tenais également vous rappeler qu'il est formellement interdit de se rendre dans la forêt interdite sans être accompagné du professeur Hagrid, ainsi qu'à l'aile droite du quatrième étage, et ce sous aucun prétexte imaginable. Merci de votre compréhension. Et, cela va de soi, que le banquet... commence ! ».

Elle tapa dans ses mains, puis comme magie (c'est le cas de le dire), toutes sortes de plats variés et à l'air absolument succulent apparurent tout d'un coup sur les différentes tables.

Du caviar, du poulet, des frites, des pommes de terres sautées, du pudding, des sucreries... le paradis pour les jeunes sorciers, qui, n'ayant pour la grande majorité rien mangé depuis le petit en-cas du Poudlard Express, entendaient leur ventre gargouiller depuis un bon moment.

Après l'instant de surprise, les premières années se jetèrent sans ménagement sur les plats que les plus âgés avaient déjà en partie commencé à vider.

Rose ne remplit pas beaucoup son assiette. La jeune Weasley avait toujours eu un appétit léger, et le fait de voir ses deux cousins s'empiffrer comme les goinfres qu'ils étaient lui coupa légèrement l'appétit.

« Vous pourriez au moins prendre le temps de déguster ce que vous mangez, leur dit-elle au bout d'un moment. C'est délicieux, mais je suis certaine que vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte, étant donné les quantités de nourriture que vous réussissez à engloutir en un temps record !

-On a faim, répliqua James, la bouche pleine de pommes de terre sautées. Ch'est pas de notre faute chi on n'a pas mangé depuis des heures !

-Et puis, chi tu veux savoir, renchérit Albus, rien ne m'a jamais paru auchi délichieux !

-…Ravie de l'apprendre… », bredouilla Rose en voyant James enfourner sans ménagement une pomme de terre entière dans sa bouche.

A la fin du repas, alors que certains terminaient tout juste leur dessert, le professeur McGonnagall se leva à nouveau, et demanda aux préfets de chaque maison de mener les premières années dans leurs dortoirs.

Le préfet de Gryffondor, un garçon de sixième année à l'air à la fois gentil et assez strict pour gérer toute une classe de première année sans la moindre difficulté, se leva de table, puis fit un signe aux premières années de sa maison tout en leur demandant de le suivre.

« Nous allons enfin dormir ! », se réjouit Rose, qui une fois son repas avalé avait commencé à sentir la fatigue s'emparer d'elle petit à petit.

Désormais, elle ne rêvait plus que d'une chose : qu'on lui indique son lit, afin qu'elle puisse s'y effondrer et dormir à son aise jusqu'au lendemain.

Les autres élèves, sortant du Grand Hall, eurent bientôt la surprise de se trouver en train d'emprunter un escalier qui visiblement ne voulait pas rester en place.

Les élèves restèrent bouche bée devant ce spectacle.

« Ne vous en faites pas, déclara le préfet, en voyant que l'allure des élèves avait ralenti. Les escaliers bougent sans cesse, mais il est facile de trouver un repère afin de ne pas perdre le nord. Souvenez-vous simplement que vous devrez toujours passer devant ce tableau ci avant de pouvoir atteindre votre salle commune.

-Enchanté, très chers enfants », déclara aimablement le vieil homme se trouvant dans ledit tableau, avant de s'incliner bien bas devant les nouveaux élèves, qui passèrent devant lui d'un air sidéré.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin, avant de tout simplement s'arrêter devant un tableau si grand qu'il prenait tout l'espace du sol au plafond.

Ce tableau représentait une femme assez corpulente, portant une robe de satin et des perles dans ses cheveux soigneusement peignés.

« Le mot de passe, demanda la grosse dame au préfet, provoquant l'exclamation de plusieurs élèves, certainement des nés-moldus, qui n'avaient pas encore pris l'habitude de la magie de Poudlard.

-Patacitrouilles », annonça le préfet, à qui l'intervention de la grosse dame paraissait tout à fait justifiée et normale.

La grosse dame fit un geste de la main, et le tableau pivota pour laisser apparaître une ouverture dans le mur de pierre qu'il masquait.

Ils passèrent l'ouverture, traversèrent un long couloir menant dans une petite pièce ronde et chaleureuse. S'y trouvaient une cheminée dans l'âtre de laquelle un feu ronflait, ainsi que de grands fauteuils à l'air moelleux et très confortables.

Rose pensa un instant à se laisser tomber dans l'un d'entre eux tant elle était fatiguée, mais le préfet ne semblait visiblement pas vouloir les laisser en paix.

« Venez tous par ici, annonça-t-il, montrant désignant un tableau de bois se trouvant dans un coin de la salle. Sur ce panneau d'affichage, vous trouverez au cours de l'année toutes les informations concernant l'école, les évènements qui s'y produiront, comme les dates des matchs de Quidditch, par exemple, et parfois des notes des professeurs indiquant le déplacement de certains cours. Il est donc nécessaire d'y jeter un coup d'œil aussi souvent que possible. Bon ! Après cette petite information nécessaire, laissez-moi-vous indiquer vos dortoirs. Celui des garçons se trouve en haut des escaliers, à droite, et celui des filles en haut des escaliers, à gauche. Passez une bonne nuit, et soyez en forme pour demain ! ».

Albus et Rose se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, avant de monter chacun dans leur dortoir respectif.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Albus se réveilla, d'excellente humeur.

L'idée de pouvoir étudier la magie dans la même école que son père, et de surcroît dans la même maison, le rendait excité comme une puce, et il n'attendait plus qu'une chose : que les cours commencent.

Une fois vêtu de sa robe de sorcier flambant neuve, il sortit de son dortoir afin de se rendre dans celui réservé aux deuxièmes années, et entreprit d'aller réveiller son frère aîné.

« James ! chuchota-t-il en secouant son frère en tous sens. James, réveille-toi ! ».

Mais ses efforts furent vains. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait réussi à réveiller son frère, là n'était pas la question : celui faisait semblant de dormir rien que pour qu'il le laisse tranquille.

Mais il commençait à avoir l'habitude.

Il se dirigea alors vers la salle commune, et revint dans le dortoir quelques instants plus tard, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main, et entreprit d'en verser le contenu sur la tête de son frère, qui ne s'y attendait sans doute pas, étant donné qu'il se redressa tout d'un coup en inspirant une grande bouffée d'air, comme s'il sortait sa tête de l'eau après trente secondes d'apnée.

« Quoi ?! Non, ce n'est pas moi, je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait cette fois ! s'exclama le pauvre garçon, indiquant par là à son frère qu'il s'était rendormi pendant le peu de temps qu'il avait fallu à Albus pour aller chercher le jus de citrouille dans la salle commune.

-Détend toi, James, ricana Albus. Ce n'est que moi ! ».

James lança alors à Albus un regard de fou furieux que ce dernier n'était pas prêt d'oublier, alors qu'il pouffait de rire en compagnie de l'un de ses camarades de maison, un dénommé Sébastien, qu'il avait rencontré la veille.

« Crois bien que tu me le paieras », siffla James à l'adresse de son frère en tentant de s'éponger avec son T-shirt, préférant s'éloigner vers la salle commune (encore en pyjama) pour ne pas subir des moqueries supplémentaires de la part de ses camarades de dortoir.

Après avoir réussi à calmer son rire, Albus, toujours d'excellente humeur, décida d'aller rejoindre Rose, qui désormais l'attendait dans la salle commune, installée dans le fauteuil le plus confortable.

« Tu as bien dormi ? lui demanda sa cousine en le voyant sortir du dortoir de son frère, décidant de ne pas se poser trop de questions.

-Très bien, merci, lui répondit Albus en s'installant en face d'elle. Et toi ?

-Comme une marmotte.

-Tu as regardé notre emploi du temps d'aujourd'hui ? renchérit Albus, qui avait toujours eu du mal à retenir ce genre de choses.

-Très certainement, lui répondit Rose. Nous commençons par un cours commun de botanique avec les Serpentard ».

Albus n'était pas ravi d'apprendre qu'ils devraient passer leur première heure de la journée avec des Serpentard, mais cela ne suffit pas pour autant à ternir son humeur.

Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, dans laquelle Rose, Sébastien et lui-même prirent un petit déjeuner copieux avant de se diriger vers les serres.

Ils étaient un peu en avance, aussi ne s'attendaient-ils pas à ce que leur professeur soit déjà présent.

« Neville a certainement voulu marquer le coup, déclara Rose aux deux autres. Enfin… je veux dire Mr Londubat.

-Que vient faire Neville là dedans ? bredouilla Albus, pas certain de comprendre.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ! le réprimanda Rose. Il n'a pas arrêté d'en parler, la dernière fois qu'il est venu à la maison ! Et tu ne l'as pas vu, hier, assis à la table des professeurs ?

-Bon sang mais oui ! s'exclama Albus en se donnant une grande tape sur le front. Maman a même demandé à James de lui passer le bonjour, avant que nous ne montions dans le train ! J'avais complètement oublié.

-Vous connaissez personnellement un professeur de Poudlard ?! s'exclama Sébastien avec envie. Quelle chance ! Je suis certain que vous serez favorisés.

-Je n'espère pas ! répliqua Rose. Ce serait injuste. Et puis, je ne pense pas que Neville soit comme ça. Enfin je veux dire Mr Londubat. Bon sang, je vais avoir du mal à m'y faire ».

En s'approchant de la serre, ils entendirent soudain un bruit d'argile brisée, suivi d'un juron.

Intrigués, les trois camarades s'approchèrent de la porte de la serre, qui était restée entr'ouverte.

« Professeur ? », osa timidement Rose en apercevant une silhouette accroupie par terre.

Un petit cri perçant retentit, et, en tentant de se redresser, le professeur se heurta assez violemment la tête à une table.

« C'est déjà l'heure ?! s'exclama-t-il. Non, ce n'est pas possible, je ne vais jamais y arriver ! Je… ».

Neville, se massant le crâne, sembla alors reconnaître deux des jeunes élèves qui se tenaient devant lui.

« Rose ! Albus ! Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir ! s'exclama-t-il en s'essuyant le front d'un revers de la main. Et toi aussi… élève inconnu au bataillon dont je ne connais pas encore le nom et bon sang où ai-je mis cette fichue liste…

-Vous avez besoin d'aide, Neville ? proposa Albus, s'attirant un regard outré de Rose qui semblait vouloir dire que l'on ne s'adresse pas comme cela à un professeur.

-Oh non, c'est gentil à vous, les enfants… il faut que je sache me débrouiller seul, je prendrai l'habitude, de toute manière…fichue liste, par la barbe de Merlin, où est-ce que…

-Ce ne serait pas ça ? demanda Sébastien, en retirant de dessous sa semelle un long morceau de parchemin.

-Exact ! s'exclama fébrilement Neville en récupérant sa précieuse liste. Merci, merci beaucoup ! Euh…quel est ton nom ?

-Sébastien, répondit ce dernier avec un sourire.

-Eh bien, Sébastien, j'attribue deux points en plus à Gryffondor, déclara Neville. Mais le cours ne devrait pas tarder à commencer, non ? Vous feriez mieux d'attendre dehors que les autres élèves arrivent ».

Albus, Rose et Sébastien s'exécutèrent, et ressortirent de la serre en espérant chacun que le cours se passerait pour le mieux.

Le reste des élèves ne tarda pas à arriver : Oliver, qui dormait encore comme un loir lorsque Albus et Sébastien avaient quitté le dortoir, les rejoignit en marmonnant que de toute manière il n'avait jamais été très matinal.

Les Serpentard firent à leur tour leur apparition : une bande d'élèves à l'air moqueur et sournois qui ne fit pas bonne impression à Albus, qui nota parmi eux la présence de Scorpius, qui ne semblait pas être des plus bavards.

Une fois que l'heure du cours fut arrivée, et que les élèves de chaque classe se furent mis en rang, le professeur Londubat sortit de la serre en catastrophe, son chapeau de travers, et tenant fermement sa liste d'élèves à la main.

« Bonjour à tous !déclara-t-il, la voix légèrement tremblante. Euh… par… par ici, s'il vous plaît ! ».

Suivant ses instructions, les élèves entrèrent dans la serre numéro un, certains élèves de Serpentard chuchotant entre eux qu'avec un professeur comme ça ils allaient bien s'amuser, ce qui ne plut pas à Rose.

Premièrement, le professeur Londubat entreprit de citer les noms inscrits sur sa liste, afin de vérifier qu'aucun élève ne manquait à l'appel.

Lorsqu'il tomba sur le nom de Malefoy, il faillit avaler sa salive de travers, et chercha des yeux l'héritier de son ancien ennemi qui avait tout naturellement levé la main pour signaler sa présence au cours.

Pour leur premier cours, les élèves durent entreprendre de s'occuper d'une plante assez particulière, dont les racines tentaient de s'enrouler autour des poignets des élèves lorsqu'ils regardaient ailleurs.

Rose fit équipe avec Albus, et Oliver avec Sébastien.

Alors qu'Albus ne parvenait pas à se défaire de l'étreinte de la plante, qui s'attaquait désormais à son avant bras sans que les petits coups de baguette frénétiques de Rose y changent quoi que ce soit, l'un des Serpentard s'esclaffa qu'il n'avait jamais assisté à quelque-chose de plus ridicule, ce qui fit monter le rouge aux joues d'Albus, qui s'apprêta à répliquer, mais fut coupé par une personne… dont il n'attendait certes pas qu'il prenne sa défense. Ou du moins _semblait-il_ avoir pris sa défense.

« Tu n'es pas capable de faire mieux que lui, répliqua Scorpius d'un ton tout à fait neutre. Alors tais toi, et concentre toi plutôt sur ta plante ».

En effet, la plante du jeune Serpentard venait de le saisir à la jambe, et une seconde plus tard ce dernier s'étala par terre, sous l'éclat de rire de ses camarades, et les exclamations du professeur Londubat qui tentait vainement d'arracher la plante à sa victime, qui se mettait à gémir des « AU SECOURS » paniqués.

A la fin de l'heure, Albus et Rose se dirent que finalement, une heure de cours avec les Serpentard n'était pas si terrible, et ils espéraient grandement que cela se passerait toujours comme ça.

« Il est quand même étrange, ce Scorpius, déclara soudain Oliver.

-Etrange ? répliqua Rose.

-Oui, renchérit Sébastien. Il est à Serpentard, et il ne défend même pas ses camarades !

-Si ses camarades ont tort, je ne vois pas où est le problème, répliqua la jeune Weasley.

-Il n'empêche, répliqua Albus. Après tout ce que mon père et le tien nous ont raconté sur le père de Scorpius, je m'attendais à tomber sur un gamin pourri gâté et insupportable.

-Il vaut toujours mieux en juger par soi-même ! », conclut Rose.

Et les quatre camarades poursuivirent leur route, de peur d'arriver en retard au cours suivant.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Personnellement, je ne voyais pas comment faire une suite sans Neville, qui selon la fin du livre 7 et l' Encyclopédie Harry Potter ( notre guide bien aimé ^^) est devenu professeur de botanique à Poudlard. Enfin, je suppose que personne n'est surpris. Vous croyez qu'il en a fini avec sa Mimbulus Mimbletonia ? XD_

_A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !-Summer_


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut à tous ! Je tenais premièrement à vous dire que nous sommes, mon cousin et moi, extrêmement heureux que notre fan fiction rencontre autant de succès, et nous tenions à remercier nos fidèles lecteurs. Pas encore nos reviewers, étant donné que nous n'en avons pas ( snif ), mais je suis certaine que ça viendra ;)._

_En attendant, voici le chapitre du jour !_

_Pardonnez moi de vous dire ça, mais dans une semaine le rythme des publications risque de ralentir, étant donné que je vais rentrer en fac. Mais bon, je n'oublierai pas de vous fournir en chapitres, et au cas où je chargerai mon cher cousin de les publier si je manque de temps, il en sera sans doute ravi ;)._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Enjoy ;)-Summer_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Une journée riche en émotions :**

Comme Albus, Rose, Oliver et Sébastien avaient eu une heure de libre, ils s'étaient séparés, Rose préférant aller commencer son devoir de métamorphose à la bibliothèque, alors qu'Albus, Oliver et Sébastien étaient partis traîner à côté du terrain de Quidditch, espérant pouvoir assister au recrutement des membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

« C'est vrai que ton frère va se présenter pour faire partie de l'équipe ? demanda Oliver à Albus, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

-Oui, répondit Albus. Il voudrait devenir attrapeur, comme notre père. J'espère vraiment qu'il sera pris. Vu le temps qu'il a passé à nous parler de ces qualifications durant l'été, il serait certainement très déçu de ne pas faire partie de l'équipe.

-Tu parles ! renchérit Sébastien. Même moi je suis déçu de ne pas faire partie de l'équipe.

-Tu n'es qu'en première année ! fit remarquer Oliver en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis, répliqua Sébastien en se tournant vers lui. Je suis déçu de ne pas pouvoir faire partie de l'équipe. Pourtant, je ne sais toujours pas comment monter sur un balai. Mes parents s'y sont toujours opposé, ils trouvent que c'est dangereux.

-Regardez ! », s'exclama alors Albus en tirant sur la manche de ses deux camarades.

Les deux autres se tournèrent dans la direction que leur ami leur pointait du doigt, et remarquèrent qu'une foule conséquente d'élèves se dirigeait vers le stade de Quidditch.

« C'est l'heure ! », s'exclama Albus en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers le stade, suivi de près par les deux autres.

Des élèves de tous les âges pénétraient sur le stade, une lueur de respect dans le regard pour certain, l'air conquérant pour d'autres.

James faisait partie des plus jeunes. Evidemment, étant donné que, sauf exception, aucun élève de première année n'avait le droit de faire partie de l'équipe.

Albus et James étaient bien placés pour savoir qu'il existait bien des exceptions : leur père avait été le plus jeune joueur depuis un siècle à intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, et avait même reçu de la part du professeur McGonnagall un balai de course alors qu'il était encore en première année.

Il s'était révélé être le meilleur attrapeur de l'histoire de Poudlard, et avait fait gagner beaucoup de matches à l'équipe de la maison des rouge et or.

C'était pour cela que James paraissait tellement anxieux : parce-que la réputation de son père pesait désormais sur ses épaules, et qu'il avait peur de ne pas y faire honneur.

Il nota, dans les gradins, la présence de son jeune frère, qui lui faisait de grands signes, et cela lui donna du baume au cœur.

Il inspira un bon coup, se tint un peu plus droit, et, lorsque le capitaine de l'équipe leur demanda à tous de se regrouper, il fut parmi les premiers à s'avancer.

« Il est vraiment courageux ! l'admira Oliver, ne quittant pas le plus âgé des frères Potter des yeux.

-Il fait mine, répliqua Albus, mais je suis certain qu'il est mort de peur. … Mais c'est vrai qu'il a du courage. Après tout, qui n'aurait pas peur dans un tel moment ? ».

Alors que les premiers élèves commençaient à subir des tests selon les postes qu'ils tenaient à occuper (l'équipe manquant d'un batteur et d'un attrapeur), Rose fit son apparition, montant les marches des gradins afin de rejoindre les autres, l'air essoufflé.

« Où étais-tu ? lui demanda Albus en lui laissant une place pour s'asseoir.

-Oui, ils ont déjà choisi un batteur, tu as failli rater le tour de James ! renchérit Oliver.

-Désolée, haleta Rose, qui avait visiblement couru pour arriver à temps. J'ai eu un petit contretemps…

-Quel genre de contretemps ? voulut savoir Albus, curieux.

-Vous bavarderez plus tard, vous deux ! s'exclama Sébastien en pointant un doigt vers le terrain. Regardez, c'est au tour de James ! ».

En effet, James s'était avancé vers le capitaine de l'équipe, et venait d'enfourcher son balai, l'air plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Bonne chance, James ! », lui crièrent Albus et Rose alors qu'il passait devant eux.

Afin de tester les réflexes du jeune Potter, les joueurs de l'équipe se servirent dans un premier temps de balles de tennis, et furent ravis de constater que James les rattrapait toutes sans exception.

Alors, en guise de test ultime, le capitaine de l'équipe délivra le Vif d'Or.

« Il paraît qu'ils ont reçu une autorisation de Mme Bibine pour faire ça », murmura Oliver, qui suivait la performance de James sans en perdre une miette.

Albus poussa avec les autres un cri de joie lorsque son grand frère referma la main sur le Vif d'Or.

« Il a été rapide ! s'étonna Sébastien.

-Notre père a déjà fait de meilleurs temps, lui fit remarquer Albus. Mais c'est vrai qu'il a été brillant. Je suis persuadé qu'il aura ce poste ».

Les autres finirent par se dire que Albus serait sans doute très fort en Divination, car James, étant passé dans les premiers, n'avait été surpassé par personne, et eut en effet l'honneur de rejoindre les rangs de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

« Fais attention, James, le charria Albus lorsqu'il eut retiré sa tenue de Quidditch. Maintenant, chaque fois que Gryffondor perdra un match, tout le monde remettra la faute sur toi !

-Qui te dit que Gryffondor va perdre quoi que ce soit ? répliqua James avec un sourire en coin. Maintenant qu'ils m'ont dans leurs rangs…

-C'est vrai qu'ils ont vraiment beaucoup de chances, tu es vachement doué ! s'exclama Oliver, qui semblait toujours vouer la même admiration à James.

-Tu as parfaitement raison ! lui répondit James. Je t'aime bien, toi.

-Il faut dire que tu n'es pas habitué à recevoir autant de compliments, à la maison », se moqua Albus, avant de faire un pas de côté afin d'éviter la tape que James avait tenté de lui assener sur le crâne.

Une fois que l'aîné des Potter les eut quitté afin d'aller rejoindre ses amis et fêter son admission dans l'équipe, Albus se tourna vers sa cousine.

« Au fait ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit quel était le contretemps qui t'a retardé au point de faillir manquer la prestation de James !

-Oh, ce n'était rien d'important, tu sais, répliqua Rose. Je partais de la bibliothèque en vue de vous rejoindre avant que vous ne pénétriez dans le stade, mais j'ai croisé Scorpius Malefoy, et…

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Sébastien. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?! Il va voir de quel bois on se…

-Du calme ! répliqua Rose. Il ne m'a rien dit de méchant, bien au contraire ! Il m'a juste demandé où se trouvait la salle de métamorphose, étant donné qu'il savait que nous avions déjà assisté à ce cours un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Alors, comme je n'étais pas capable de le lui expliquer, même si cela m'a fait faire un détour, je l'ai accompagné jusqu'à sa salle de cours afin de m'assurer qu'il ne se perde pas.

-Tu es trop gentille avec lui, répliqua machinalement Oliver. On ne copine pas avec les Serpentard !

-Et puis, si ça se trouve, il a fait exprès de te demander cela à toi uniquement pour que tu arrives en retard et que tu rates la prestation de James, fit remarquer Albus.

-Et vous, vous êtes devenus paranoïaques après seulement une journée de cours, c'est aberrant, répliqua Rose en levant les yeux au ciel, avant d'aller rejoindre ses amies, qui depuis plusieurs instants lui faisaient de grands signes de la main depuis l'autre bout de la pelouse.

-Ah, les filles », s'exaspéra Sébastien en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de suivre les deux autres, qui avaient poursuivi leur route comme si de rien n'était.

Les trois garçons ne revirent Rose qu'à l'heure du dîner. Elle les rejoignit à leur table après avoir fait un signe amical de la main à Hannah, la jeune Serdaigle qu'Albus, Oliver et elle avaient rencontrée dans le train, et à une autre fille aux épais cheveux châtain foncé et très frisés, qui portait de grosses lunettes qu'elle remontait sans cesse sur son nez avec son index. Albus nota, en observant l'écusson de cette dernière et en la voyant rejoindre sa table, qu'elle était à Poufsouffle.

« Sébastien, déclara Rose aussitôt assise, Laura me charge de te rappeler de ne pas oublier de commencer ton devoir de métamorphose avant que le prochain cours n'ait lieu.

-Tu connais cette fille ? demanda curieusement Oliver à Sébastien, dont le bout des oreilles avait rougi.

-C'est ma cousine, marmonna-t-il en lançant de loin un regard noir à la fille de Poufsouffle, qui entreprit de lui tirer la langue avant de se reconcentrer sur le contenu de son assiette.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible que deux membres d'une même famille soient séparés au sein de l'école, fit remarquer Oliver.

-Bien sûr que si ! lui répondit Albus. A l'époque où il étudiait ici, mon père connaissait deux sœurs, Padma et Parvati Patil. Padma était à Serdaigle, alors que Parvati était à Gryffondor ».

Les quatre camarades poursuivirent leur repas en silence.

Le regard d'Albus fut pourtant bientôt attiré par quelque-chose de troublant.

A la table des professeurs, la directrice s'adressait fébrilement au petit professeur Flitwick. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

« Il est arrivé quelque-chose au professeur McGonnagall ? demanda Albus à James. Elle a l'air soucieux…

-Elle est énervée parce-que un élève de ma classe a transformé son tabouret en phacochère. Ca aurait sans doute été, si le phacochère ne s'était pas emballé et ne l'avait pas fait tomber sur les fesses. Elle en est devenue dingue ! », lui répondit son frère avec un ricanement.

Mais, en son for intérieur, Albus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait autre chose derrière tout cela.

Le professeur McGonnagall croisa une demi-seconde son regard, et reprit immédiatement une expression normale, comme si elle cherchait à ne pas éveiller les soupçons, ce qui ne fit, malheureusement pour elle, que confirmer ce que pensait le jeune Potter.

Alors que ses camarades et lui tentaient de retrouver seuls le chemin de leur Salle Commune, Albus leur raconta ce à quoi il venait d'assister.

« Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment l'air inquiet, ou juste agacé et fatigué ? demanda Rose lorsqu'il eut fini son récit.

-Elle avait vraiment l'air inquiet ! répondit Albus d'un ton sans réplique. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas du genre à m'imaginer des choses !

-La dernière fois qu'un gnome a semé la panique dans le potager de mamie, tu as été le premier à dire qu'un bébé arachnide se promenait dans le jardin, et mon père n'a plus pu poser un pied dans l'herbe pendant des mois ! », répliqua Rose, faisant rire Oliver et Sébastien.

Albus rougit légèrement, mais ne répondit rien.

Sa cousine pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait, après tout, il était certain de ce qu'il avait vu.

Alors que Sébastien et Rose les distançaient un peu, discutant du cours de potion qui aurait lieu le lendemain à la première heure, Oliver tira sur la manche d'Albus.

« Et si ça avait un rapport avec ce qui se trouve dans l'aile droite du quatrième étage ? demanda-t-il, le regard billant d'excitation.

-Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il y ait quelque-chose là bas ? répliqua Albus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Réfléchis un peu ! répondit Oliver. Pourquoi le professeur McGonnagall interdirait aux élèves de se rendre dans cet endroit s'il n'y était caché quelque-chose de dangereux ?

-Peut-être que tu as raison, répliqua Albus en haussant les épaules. Mais, de toute manière, ce n'est pas à nous de nous occuper de ce genre de choses. S'il se trouve là bas quelque-chose de dangereux, je suis certain que les professeurs sauront quoi en faire. Tu sais quoi ? On devrait oublier tout ça, et nous concentrer sur nos cours.

-Tu as peur ? lui demanda Oliver.

-Non, mentit Albus. Mais mon père a assez eu de soucis durant ses études ici pour que je n'aie pas envie de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas ».

Oliver leva les yeux au ciel, et tous deux rejoignirent les autres avant que le portrait de la Grosse Dame ne se referme devant eux.

Ils restèrent assez tard dans leur salle commune, afin de terminer un devoir de métamorphose plutôt ardu que leur avait donné le professeur McGonnagall.

Rose fut la première à monter à son dortoir, et les trois autres ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter, alors que James et sa bande de copains restaient encore un peu plus longtemps dans la salle commune afin de fêter la victoire de l'aîné des Potter.

Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Oliver, malgré sa volonté de ne pas plonger la tête la première dans les ennuis, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'expression profondément inquiète du professeur McGonnagall, et de se demander si cela avait bien un rapport avec l'aile droite du quatrième étage.

Même lorsqu'il finit enfin par s'endormir, il en fit des cauchemars, et ce jusqu'au

lendemain matin.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Un peu d'intrigues, ça fait du bien, non ? Un personnage qui me tenait à coeur, la cousine de Sébastien ( un personnage OC ), vient de faire son apparition, et nous avons été heureux de pouvoir parler un peu plus de Scorpius, qui pourrait être un personnage clé._

_Et vous, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Nous vous invitons à nous envoyer quelques reviews ( Non, je ne lâcherai jamais le morceau ^^ ) en attendant le prochain chapitre !_

_A bientôt-Summer_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous ! Bon, nous sommes un peu déçus de n'avoir pas encore de reviews, mais vu que les lecteurs sont toujours aussi nombreux, ce n'est pas ce qui va nous faire arrêter de publier, ça prouve que vous nous suivez toujours._

_Voici le chapitre 5, qui nous l'espérons suscitera un peu plus d'enthousiasme que les précédents ( ben quoi, j'ai vue une étoile filante, j'ai fait un voeu, voilà ^^ ).  
_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_Enjoy ;)-Summer_

* * *

**Chapitre**** 5 : Une découverte des plus étonnantes :**

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils attendaient tous devant la porte des cachots que leur tout premier cours de potions ait lieu, Sébastien fut rejoint par sa cousine de Poufsouffle.

Albus, qui jusque là ne l'avait croisée que de loin, remarqua tout de suite qu'elle était du genre jovial. Elle souriait sans cesse.

« Vous pensez qu'on va étudier quoi, en premier ? leur demanda-t-elle.

-Je pense que pour notre premier cours, le professeur Slughorn nous fera prendre des notes plutôt que de nous initier directement à la pratique, lui répondit Rose.

-J'espère bien !grommela Oliver. Dans ma famille, ils étaient tous nuls en potions, je préfère ne pas savoir ce que ça donnera avec moi.

-Il le faudra bien pourtant », lui fit remarquer Albus alors que le professeur Slughorn arrivait en courant.

Le vieux sorcier les fit entrer dans le sombre cachot, adressant à leur passage un sourire radieux à Albus et à Rose, qui le lui rendirent.

« Pourquoi il me sourit à moi ? murmura Rose à l'adresse de son cousin. Je ne me souviens pas que mon père et lui aient passé d'excellents moments, à l'époque !

-Peut-être qu'il a fini par reconnaître ton père à sa juste valeur », tenta Albus en haussant les épaules.

Contrairement à ce que Rose avait bien pu prédire, le professeur Slughorn ne perdit pas beaucoup de temps avant de leur faire sortir leurs chaudrons.

« Voyez-vous, déclara-t-il joyeusement à l'adresse de ses élèves qui s'étaient mis par groupes de deux, s'il y a une chose dont je peux me vanter, c'est bien de ma prévoyance. J'ai donc décidé qu'aujourd'hui vous prépareriez une potion contre le rhume, afin de faire des réserves pour l'hiver à venir, qui, je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer, risque d'être particulièrement rude, si l'on en croit les dires du professeur Trelawney. Bien ! Vous vous êtes tous regroupés ? Tout le monde a un chaudron pour deux ? Merveilleux ! Ouvrez maintenant votre grimoire à la page trois-cent soixante douze, et suivez bien les instructions qui vous y sont données ! Je passerai dans les rangs pour vous donner quelques conseils. Bonne chance à tous ! ».

Sébastien s'était mis en groupe avec sa cousine, Albus avec Rose, et Oliver avec un élève de Poufsouffle à l'air sympathique, mais plutôt maladroit.

Le jeune Gryffondor lança d'ailleurs un regard noir à ses amis, considérant qu'ils l'avaient lâchement abandonné et que ce n'était pas juste du tout, étant donné qu'il était très certainement le moins doué du groupe en potions.

Alors que la préparation de leur potion avançait, et que Rose s'occupait de verser des racines découpées en rondelles dans leur chaudron, Albus jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sébastien et à Laura.

Ces deux là avaient visiblement l'habitude de travailler ensemble. Depuis le début du cours, ils n'avaient quasiment échangé aucun mot, ce qui ne les avait pas empêché de se répartir très équitablement les tâches et de travailler avec une minutie impressionnante.

Le professeur Slughorn, en passant à côté de leur chaudron, eut un sourire des plus satisfaits, et ne fit aucun commentaire, ce qui sembla ravir la jeune Poufsouffle et son cousin, qui se tapèrent discrètement dans la main.

Lorsque le professeur s'approcha de leur chaudron respectif, Albus fit une grimace, car un coup d'œil au chaudron des autres lui avait suffi pour comprendre qu'ils étaient très en retard.

« Votre potion est un tout petit peu trop claire, leur fit remarquer le professeur en fronçant les sourcils. Regardez vos instructions, Miss Weasley : à ce stade là de la préparation, elle aurait dû prendre une couleur vert émeraude, non pas vert pelouse. Vous devriez encore ajouter quelques racines avant de poursuivre ».

A la fin du cours, la meilleure potion, celle de Sébastien et Laura, fut récompensée par le professeur Slughorn, qui leur attribua cinq points chacun et leur assura qu'il allait à l'instant même porter leur chaudron à Mme Pomfresh, afin qu'elle puisse l'utiliser pour ses réserves.

« Comment avez-vous fait ça ?! s'exclama Oliver à l'adresse de Sébastien, alors que les Poufsouffle s'éloignaient en direction de leur prochain cours. Comment pouvez-vous préparer une potion à deux sans jamais vous adresser le moindre mot ?! Et faire en sorte que ce soit un véritable succès, en plus ?!

-Mais c'est facile ! protesta Sébastien en haussant les sourcils. Je lui indique les ingrédients et les mesures nécessaires, elle découpe et épluche, et je verse dans le chaudron ! Il suffit de bien s'organiser ».

Alors que le groupe de jeunes Gryffondors venaient de passer une journée de cours des plus ordinaires, et s'occupaient désormais de faire leurs devoirs dans leur salle commune, un petit claquement régulier contre la fenêtre se trouvant derrière eux attira leur attention.

Albus, qui fut le premier à se retourner vers la source du bruit quelque peu dérangeant, fut surpris de constater que son hibou Grand Duc, que ses parents lui avaient acheté alors qu'il allait faire son entrée à Poudlard, se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et le regardait de ses grands yeux, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Albus alla lui ouvrir la fenêtre.

Le rapace battit des ailes quelques instants, avant de se poser sur l'épaule de son propriétaire, un petit message accroché à la patte.

Albus défit le nœud qui retenait le bout de papier à la patte de son hibou, et le caressa affectueusement avant que celui-ci, après s'être ébouriffé les plumes, ne s'envole à nouveau par la fenêtre ouverte en direction de la volière de l'école.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Oliver à son ami, curieux, alors que lui-même et Sébastien se redressaient dans leurs fauteuils.

-Un message de Hagrid, leur révéla Albus. Il nous propose de venir lui rendre visite avant que le soleil ne soit couché. On devrait se dépêcher !

-Ne me dites pas que vous connaissez _aussi_ le professeur Hagrid ! s'exclama Sébastien à l'adresse d'Albus et Rose. Décidément, je vous ai bien trouvé, tous les deux ! Si tous les professeurs sont vos amis, ou des amis de vos parents, nous réussirons tous nos examens haut la main !

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre, répliqua Rose. Et puis, j'espère que ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle tu traînes avec nous, Sébastien ?

-Non, penses-tu ! s'exclama Sébastien avec un sourire en coin. J'ai aussi remarqué que vous étiez particulièrement intelligents. D'ailleurs, ça vous dérangerait de m'aider pour notre prochain devoir de botanique ? ».

Sachant qu'il plaisantait, Rose et Albus échangèrent un regard avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Puis ils décidèrent, accompagnés par Oliver et Sébastien, de se dépêcher d'aller rendre visite au garde-chasse de l'école.

La maison de Hagrid se trouvait dans le parc du château. Elle avait un aspect assez singulier : contrairement à son propriétaire, elle était plutôt petite, raison pour laquelle elle ne comportait qu'une seule pièce. Ses murs étaient entièrement en pierre, et elle avait une inhabituelle forme circulaire.

Alors que les quatre Gryffondors s'approchaient en bavardant joyeusement de la maison de leur professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, un cri perçant leur vrilla les tympans, et tous se plaquèrent machinalement les mains contre les oreilles.

Rose et Sébastien furent surpris de sentir, quelques instants plus tard, quelqu'un s'accrocher vigoureusement à leur robe de sorcier et se cacher dans leur dos d'un air totalement terrifié.

Les deux jeunes Gryffondors tournèrent la tête vers les personnes qui tiraient frénétiquement sur le col de leur robe, et furent surpris de découvrir qu'il ne s'agissait que de Hannah Finnigan et de Laura, la cousine de Sébastien.

« Au secours ! gémit cette dernière en piétinant frénétiquement la pelouse du parc. Au secours au secours au secours !

-De qui ? voulut savoir son cousin, effaré par son comportement.

-Mais de moi ! De nous, de… Par la barbe de Merlin, c'était horrible !renchérit Hannah, tremblant comme une feuille.

-Est-ce que cela vous ennuierait d'être un tantinet plus claires ? », leur demanda Albus, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu les mettre dans un état pareil.

Les deux jeunes filles reprirent un instant leur souffle et leurs esprits, avant de s'adresser de nouveau au groupe d'amis, qui se rendit bien compte à leur expression terrorisée que quelque-chose n'allait pas.

« Nous nous étions déjà avancées sur nos devoirs un peu plus tôt dans la journée, bredouilla Laura. Alors…

-Alors nous avions décidé d'aller nous promener dans le parc, renchérit Hannah. On en a fait le tour, en passant à côté de la rive du lac, puis près de la lisière de la forêt. Et…

-Nous n'y sommes pas entrées ! affirma Laura. Je vous le promets ! Nous n'avons pas même passé la lisière, nous nous sommes contentées de la longer ! Puis on s'est arrêtées, on s'est assises afin de discuter un peu de nos matières favorites et de manger quelques bonbons que ma mère m'avait envoyés par hibou…

-Et c'est à cet instant qu'on l'a vu ! », affirma Hannah, les yeux exorbités de terreur.

Les quatre autres échangèrent un regard. Ils n'étaient pas plus avancés que tout à l'heure quant à ce qui avait pu faire une telle frayeur aux deux amies.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous avez vu de si effrayant ? leur demanda Rose, les encourageant à continuer.

-C'était horrible ! bredouilla Hannah.

-Un visage nous observait, entre les branches d'un arbre, renchérit Laura.

-C'était un visage très étrange, comme un visage d'enfant. Mais…

-Mais ce visage n'était pas seulement pâle, il était blanc ! Blanc comme la neige, sans aucune nuance de couleur ! s'exclama Laura.

-Et ses yeux… ils… enfin ses iris étaient…Jaunes ! Enfin pas jaune canari…plutôt jaune d'ambre…

-Et ce visage était entouré d'une crinière de cheveux très, très longs, renchérit Laura. Auburn, je crois. Enfin peu importe la couleur, après tout. Ce qui est certain, c'est que ce visage nous a terrifiées, et il nous a prises par surprise, en plus. Alors nous nous sommes enfuies en courant ».

Oliver avait commencé à pâlir à son tour, Sébastien essayait de consoler sa cousine qui frissonnait de toutes parts.

Quant à Albus et Rose, ils échangèrent un regard inquiet.

Ils savaient que leurs camarades ne leur auraient jamais menti sur un sujet pareil. Mais tout de même, n'avaient-elles pas, sous le coup de la panique, eu tendance à exagérer ce qu'elles avaient vu ?

« Si quelqu'un sait quoi que ce soit sur cette chose que vous avez vue, déclara Rose au bout d'un moment, c'est bien Hagrid. Nous allions justement lui rendre visite. Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas avec nous ? Vous pourriez lui poser la question ».

Laura et Hannah n'hésitèrent pas une seule seconde, et suivirent volontiers leurs amis.

Albus eut à peine à frapper une fois à la porte de la cabane.

Les aboiements du gros chien du garde chasse retentirent, et une seconde plus tard le visage hirsute et souriant de Hagrid apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Eh bien dites moi ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. En voilà, du monde ! Entrez, entrez, les enfants. Je vais préparer quelques tasses de thé supplémentaires ».

Alors que Hagrid s'affairait, Rose s'occupa de faire asseoir ses deux amies, qui étaient toujours dans un état de choc.

Hagrid finit par s'en rendre compte, et fronça ses sourcils broussailleux.

« Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ? On dirait que vous avez vu le spectre de la mort ! s'exclama-t-il en regardant tour à tour Hannah et Laura.

-C'était peut-être ça », couina Hannah en se tourna vers Laura, qui l'appuya d'un frénétique hochement de tête.

Hagrid éclata d'un rire sonore qui fit trembler les murs de sa cabane.

« Sottises ! s'exclama-t-il. Le spectre de la mort ! Haha ! Je n'avais jamais rien entendu d'aussi absurde ! Le spectre de la mort dans l'enceinte de Poudlard !

-Il paraît que se sont déjà cachées ici des créatures peu recommandables ! justifia Laura.

-Oh oui, c'est le cas ! répliqua Hagrid. Mais de là à ce que le spectre de la mort…

-En tout cas, le coupa Hannah, son visage était blanc ! Tout blanc !

-Et ses yeux jaunes ! Je ne sais pas si le spectre de la mort a des yeux mais… mais c'était très effrayant ! ».

A la grande surprise des quatre autres, Hagrid avait étrangement pâli au moment où Laura avait commencé à parler des yeux jaunes. Il avait l'air d'avoir avalé sa langue, et, quelques instants plus tard, le rouge lui monta peu à peu aux joues.

« Non… non, vous devez faire erreur… bredouilla-t-il. Je lui ai formellement interdit de s'approcher du parc, elle est toujours entrée et sortie du côté de la forêt. Elle ne m'aurait pas désobéi…

-Interdit à qui ? s'exclama Albus, le regard soupçonneux.

-Oh ! bredouilla Hagrid. A personne, je… je me parlais à moi-même, je…

-Hagrid ! s'exclama Rose. Hagrid, si vous avez fait quelque-chose d'illégal…

-Mais ce n'est pas illégal ! répliqua Hagrid. … Techniquement ! Je veux dire… personne n'a jamais établi de lois concernant les… tout le monde pensait qu'elles avaient disparu, alors… ».

Comme les enfants le regardaient d'un air de penser qu'il en avait trop dit ou pas assez, il finit par soupirer.

« Albus, Rose, je ne sais pas si je vous ai déjà dit à quel point vous me faites penser à vos parents. De sacré petits fouineurs. Allez, suivez-moi, tous. Quant à vous – il se tourna vers Hannah et Laura, qui s'étaient levées d'un bond – sachez que vous n'avez rien à craindre d'elle. Elle a peut-être une apparence assez surprenante, mais elle est la plus gentille créature qui puisse exister ».

Rose, qui se souvint avoir un jour entendu son père déclarer que Hagrid n'avait sans doute pas la même notion que lui en ce qui concernait les êtres « innocents et gentils », commença à se méfier. Mais, comme les autres suivaient le garde chasse sans faire d'histoires, elle préféra les accompagner.

Hagrid, après avoir vérifié qu'aucun professeur ne passait par là, les emmena en lisière de forêt.

Il s'arrêta soudain.

« EUGENIE ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte. ALLONS, NE FAIS PAS D'HISTOIRES, JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA ! ».

Premièrement, rien ne se produisit. Seul répondit à Hagrid le bruit du vent dans les feuilles des arbres.

Mais était-ce réellement le vent ?

« Descend de ton arbre, ajouta Hagrid. Je t'élève depuis assez longtemps pour connaître tous tes stratagèmes, ma petite ».

Et c'est alors qu'ils la virent.

Tombant devant eux, la chevelure tellement dense qu'il leur fut premièrement impossible de distinguer son visage, la peau d'un blanc de neige, des ailes de papillon dans le dos, une fillette d'environ six ans se tenait là.

« Des _ailes de papillon_ ?! s'exclama soudain Rose. Hagrid, ne me dites pas que… ne me…

-Eh si, marmonna Hagrid, l'air légèrement gêné. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, tu sais. Je l'ai trouvée il y a plusieurs années de cela. J'ai été très surpris, penses-tu ! Je pensais qu'elles avaient toutes disparu. Elle n'était qu'un bébé, la pauvre, et l'hiver était particulièrement froid… je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir de froid. Ses ailes auraient gelé, la pauvre et quel gâchis ça aurait été ! C'est que c'est fragile, ces trucs là.

-Vous voudriez bien éclairer notre lanterne ?! s'exclama Sébastien, que la présence de la fillette qui se tenait devant lui commençait à déranger un peu.

-Mais voyons, c'est évident ! s'exclama Hannah en se tournant vers lui. C'est une fée ! ».

Albus ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Il avait déjà vu, dans certains livres d'histoire, des illustrations représentant des fées. Et cette petite créature n'y ressemblait pas. Les fées étaient censées être des créatures gracieuses et très belles, d'anciennes concurrentes des Vélanes.

« Elle est encore petite ! justifia Hagrid lorsque le jeune Potter lui posa la question. Sa peau n'a pas encore pris de couleurs, et elle a vécu longtemps à l'état sauvage, ses cheveux sont une vraie crinière de lion. Mais je n'ose pas trop y toucher. Les cheveux de fées, c'est précieux, et dans l'ancien temps elles s'occupaient de se les coiffer entre elles, il paraît qu'elles avaient une méthode bien particulière.

-Dans l'ancien temps ? bredouilla Oliver.

-Figure toi que cette petite chipie, déclara fièrement Hagrid en lançant à la fée un regard affectueux, doit avoir désormais un peu plus de trois-mille ans ! Je me demande comment elle a fait pour survivre aussi longtemps. Elle est si jeune… enfin, je dois admettre qu'elle est particulièrement rusée. Lorsque je l'ai découverte, elle s'était construit un petit nid douillet, et se nourrissait uniquement de lait de licorne. Elle avait le teint maladif, elle était très maigre. Je lui ai fait goûter aux légumes du potager, et depuis elle a réussi à s'adapter un peu mieux ».

Albus n'en semblait pas persuadé. La fée avait, selon lui, toujours le teint maladif, avec sa peau blanche.

« Mais c'est normal ! répliqua Hagrid. Je t'ai dit qu'elle n'avait pas encore pris ses couleurs. Elle est encore une enfant. Je suis certain qu'elle deviendra une ravissante créature en grandissant. Et depuis que je l'ai découverte, je… euh… lui apporte un peu d'aide… pour survivre, vous voyez.

-Et vous n'en avez jamais parlé à personne ? bredouilla Laura. Pas même à la directrice ?

-J'aurais bien aimé, mais… euh… bredouilla Hagrid, soudain mal à l'aise. Enfin vous voyez, je n'aurai pas hésité à en parler à Dumbledore. Mais… disons que le professeur McGonnagall… je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait la même indulgence. Elle penserait certainement que, pour le bien d'Eugénie, il serait mieux de la confier à des personnes qualifiées pour s'occuper d'elle… mais je sais très bien ce qu'ils lui feraient, moi ! Ils en feraient un rat de laboratoire. Qui ne sait pas que bon nombre de personnes seraient ravies de trouver quelqu'un ayant du sang de fée ! Les ailes des fées, leurs cheveux, leur sang… tout cela a des propriétés exceptionnelles. Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils fassent des expériences sur elle, moi, je veux juste qu'elle ait une vie normale ! Et de toute manière, je suis tout à fait capable de m'occuper d'elle, nom de nom ! ».

Après s'être mis à vociférer contre tout et n'importe quoi, Hagrid sembla se rendre compte que la nuit était tombé, et, légèrement honteux, il se chargea de raccompagner les enfants au château.

Les enfants ne traînèrent pas dans leur salle commune, cette fois ci.

Ils étaient tous préoccupés par la jeune fée qui se cachait dans la forêt.

Et chacun fut hanté, pendant toute la nuit, par le regard brillant et intense de la petite créature, qui avait laissé ses marques.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Ca vous a fait plaisir de voir Hagrid ?_

_Les intrigues commencent pour nos jeunes sorciers, et nous essayons de trouver toute l'inspiration nécessaire pour la suite._

_J'espère ( est-ce trop demander ? ) que certains d'entre vous oseront enfin laisser au moins une review, mais que ce soit ou non le cas, je vous dit à bientôt !-Summer_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : L'entraînement de Quidditch :**

Les cours du professeur Binns avaient toujours été d'un ennui mortel.

Pour les jeunes élèves venus de familles de sorciers, cela n'eut donc rien d'étonnant. Les nés moldus, en revanche, tombèrent de haut. Certains des jeunes sorciers tentaient tant bien que mal de suivre le cours et de prendre des notes sur ce que disait le seul professeur fantôme de l'école, comme Sébastien, qui du plat de ses mains s'évertuait à maintenir ses paupières ouvertes, alors que Oliver dormait en ronflant comme un aspirateur sur sa droite.

Rose, en revanche, à la surprise de plusieurs de ses camarades, buvait les paroles du professeur et notait tout ce que ce dernier disait avec une frénésie des plus déconcertantes, rappelant beaucoup l'attitude qu'avait pu avoir sa mère à son âge.

« L'Alpatraum, bien qu'aujourd'hui considéré par beaucoup comme une simple légende, fut néanmoins sans aucun doute possible le pire cauchemar des sorciers du Royaume-Uni durant la guerre. Leur ennemi ayant passé un marché avec le démon, ce dernier s'introduisait dans la tête des sorciers durant leur sommeil, et leur faisait perdre la tête ou commettre des actes tellement horribles qu'ils perdaient toute envie de vivre… ».

Sébastien n'y tint plus, et, à l'entente du mot « sommeil », poussa un grognement à peine audible et s'effondra sur sa table comme une massue, sans que le professeur Binns ne le remarque, trop habitué qu'il était à ne pas susciter un grand enthousiasme parmi ses élèves.

En sortant de cours, Rose réprimanda son cousin et les deux autres en les voyant bâiller à s'en déboîter la mâchoire et s'étirer jusqu'à faire craquer leurs os.

« Vous devriez porter plus d'intérêt aux cours qui nous sont donnés, vous savez, siffla-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Je vous signale que nous devrons passer une série d'examens à la fin de l'année, et l'Histoire de la Magie y tient une place importante.

-Allons, Rose, dit une voix dans le dos des quatre jeunes sorciers. Il n'y a que la digne fille d'Hermione Granger pour ne pas s'endormir pendant les cours du professeur Binns. Ce type est un somnifère vivant. Enfin vivant… autant pour moi…

-James ! répliqua froidement Rose en se tournant vers son cousin, qui se dirigeait vers eux, entouré de sa bande de copains. Franchement, en tant qu'aîné, j'aurais attendu de ta part un peu plus de maturité ! Tu es en train d'insinuer que ton frère a tous les droits de ne pas écouter pendant le cours du professeur Binns !

-Et alors ? répliqua James en haussant les sourcils. Tout le monde le fait. Et puis le fait que j'insinue ne le force pas à suivre mes conseils. C'est sa vie, après tout, c'est lui qui gère. Au fait, laisse-moi _insinuer_ que vous avez plutôt intérêt à assister à l'entraînement de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ce soir ».

Après ces dernières paroles, James passa devant son frère, sa cousine et leurs amis, ses camarades lançant un petit ricanement par-dessus leur épaule.

« Il pourrait se montrer un peu plus agréable, quand même, bougonna Rose.

-Tu le connais, répliqua Albus en haussant les épaules. Il frime, c'est tout. Il grogne, mais il ne mord pas.

-Oui, eh bien moi je mords ! répliqua Rose. Alors il a plutôt intérêt à se montrer un peu moins inquisiteur, à l'avenir ! ».

Les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, en vue de prendre leur déjeuner.

Alors qu'Oliver attaquait son dessert à grands coups de cuillère, Laura, qui avait déjà terminé son repas, vint prendre place à côté de son cousin.

« Grande nouvelle ! s'exclama-t-elle avec son habituel sourire. L'équipe de Gryffondor s'entraîne ce soir pour la première fois de l'année ! Vous devez avoir hâte de voir comment James se débrouille sur un balai !

-On sait déjà à quoi s'en tenir, répondit Albus. Nous avons assisté à son recrutement, et il y a longtemps qu'il a fait ses preuves sur l'Eclair de Feu de notre père.

-En tout cas, je suis certaine que ce sera du grand art ! répliqua Laura sans se départir de son sourire. On a cours commun de Métamorphose, cet après-midi. Je vous attends ! ».

La bande de jeunes sorciers se rendit donc jusqu'à leur salle de métamorphose, où le professeur McGonnagall les attendait déjà sous sa forme de chat.

« Papa m'avait prévenu qu'elle ferait sûrement ça, souffla Albus à l'oreille de Rose. Il paraît qu'elle aime bien épater les première années, McGonnagall ».

Les deux cousins s'assirent à un même pupitre, voisin de celui de leurs amis.

A la surprise de certains élèves, le chat se tenant sur le bureau du professeur se métamorphosa alors en l'actuelle directrice de Poudlard, et professeur de Métamorphose.

Certains élèves murmuraient fébrilement entre eux, croyant sans doute que pour leur premier cours ils allaient très certainement apprendre à se transformer en chat, ce qui leur serait très utile.

Le professeur McGonnagall, qui semblait avoir lu leurs pensées, eut un sourire en coin.

« Afin de devenir un Animagus, c'est-à-dire d'obtenir la capacité de se changer en animal, il vous faudrait plus qu'un seul cours. Il s'agit là d'une pratique très peu courante et surtout très compliquée, ce pourquoi tous les Animagus se doivent d'êtres déclarés auprès du Ministère de la Magie ».

Le professeur McGonnagall reprit presque immédiatement l'expression sévère qui lui était habituelle, et entreprit de faire son cours avec tout le sérieux qui lui avait été attribué par les parents d'Albus et de Rose.

Laura, qui était pourtant d'un naturel assez maladroit, réussit plus rapidement que les autres à métamorphoser son rat en une souris acceptable, et s'attira la sympathie du professeur McGonnagall, qui lui accorda deux points.

Sébastien, en revanche, qui était plus doué dans les travaux nécessitant de la coordination, transforma son simple rat en un gros ragondin, faisant crier plusieurs des filles de la classe, à qui l'idée même de voir une simple souris avait paru insoutenable.

« Oui, bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été totalement hors sujet ! grommela-t-il à l'adresse d'Albus, qui en sortant du cours riait encore de la mésaventure de son ami. Au moins, je l'ai transformé en rongeur, ce fichu rat !

-Non, c'est vrai ! renchérit Rose, qui avait bien du mal à retenir un fou rire visiblement très tentant. Tu aurais pu par exemple transformer ton rat en un gros chat, comme le vieux Pattenrond. Tu imagines, un peu, Albus ?

-Je préfère ne pas imaginer, justement, hoqueta Albus, quand on pense à ce que ce gros chat a, selon ton père, fait subir à son rat durant leur troisième année d'études !

-Oh, mais Pattenrond n'aurait jamais fait cela si Croûtard n'avait pas été en vérité un dangereux criminel, j'en suis persuadée ! s'exclama Rose. Il est très gentil, Pattenrond.

-C'est parce qu'il est devenu trop vieux pour donner des coups de griffes, ou même pour se lever de son pouf ! », chuchota Albus à Sébastien et Oliver, qui se mirent à pouffer de rire en imaginant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le gros patapouf que semblait leur décrire leur ami.

Rose pinça les lèvres, mais préféra ne rien répondre, sachant pertinemment que son cousin persisterait dans son raisonnement qu'elle considérait comme étant particulièrement injuste.

D'ailleurs, même son père avait fini par apprécier leur gros chat orange.

Les cinq amis décidèrent de se rendre dans leur salle commune respective afin de s'avancer dans leurs devoirs, et se donnèrent rendez-vous à dix-sept heures devant le terrain de Quidditch, afin d'assister tous ensemble à l'entraînement qui devait avoir lieu.

Alors que Albus, dans un coin, rédigeait un long devoir en vue de leur prochain cours de Métamorphose, il eut la surprise de voir son frère aîné s'effondrer dans le fauteuil se trouvant juste en face de lui.

Il fit un sursaut tel qu'il raya d'un trait de plume son devoir.

Grommelant, il farfouilla quelques instants dans son sac afin d'en sortir un parchemin neuf, avant de se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien prendre à James de s'écrouler ainsi dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, avec l'air de n'avoir pas dormi pendant trois jours d'affilée.

« Euh… tu te sens bien ? lui demanda le plus jeune des Potter en haussant les sourcils.

-Fatigué…grommela son frère.

-C'est bizarre, j'aurais plutôt pensé que tu me dirais ça après ta séance d'entraînement, répliqua Albus.

-Ouais, répliqua James. Pas ma faute. Le professeur Binns… somnifère… sais pas comment fait Rose pour tenir le coup…

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal, commenta Albus. D'accord, les cours du professeur Binns sont soporifiques. Mais l'effet se dissipe généralement à la sortie du cours, non ?

-Je sais… mais il nous a donné beaucoup de devoirs…

-Tu devrais t'y mettre, proposa Albus. Profites en, la salle commune est calme, pour l'instant.

-J'ai pas la force… trop fatigué… vais me coucher ».

Albus suivit son frère du regard avec une surprise non dissimulée.

Lui qui l'avait toujours connu en pleine forme, et toujours disposé à faire les quatre cent coups, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à le trouver un jour dans un tel état d'épuisement.

Il pensa avec inquiétude à la quantité de travail qui l'attendait très certainement en deuxième année, et commença à espérer tenir le coup plus facilement que son frère.

Il se demanda également s'il serait judicieux d'écrire une lettre à ses parents afin de leur parler de l'état de James, qui l'inquiétait légèrement.

Mais il finit par se dire que, s'il le faisait, sa mère s'inquièterait très certainement, écrirait une longue lettre à James, qui découvrirait que lui-même, Albus, avait été parler de lui à leurs parents dans son dos. Il pensa que s'il décidait de perdre la confiance qu'avait son frère en lui, il s'agissait très certainement de la meilleure méthode à employer.

Il décida donc de n'en rien faire, et, à seize heures trente, rangea son devoir dans son sac et descendit jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch.

Il retrouva sa cousine, Sébastien et Laura, Oliver, mais également Hannah, qui discutait vivement avec Rose.

« …équipe n'est pas trop mal non plus, disait la jeune blonde lorsque Albus arriva à leur niveau. J'ai hâte que nos deux équipes soient confrontées. Crois-moi, il faudra que l'équipe de Gryffondor se batte pour nous passer devant !

-C'est le but, non ? répliqua Rose avec un sourire. Ce ne serait pas aussi amusant si la victoire était facile à obtenir. Et ne t'en fais pas, notre équipe compte aussi de très bons membres ! James, par exemple.

-Tu ne l'as jamais vu s'entraîner ! fit remarquer Hannah.

-Mais j'ai assisté aux qualifications, et je l'ai de très nombreuses fois vu voler sur un balai. Il est très doué, compte sur lui pour donner du fil à retordre aux équipes adverses ! ».

Les deux amies se turent en voyant l'équipe de Gryffondor traverser la pelouse qui menait au stade.

Tous la regardèrent passer en silence, mais, une fois qu'elle fut entrée dans les vestiaires, Albus jeta un coup d'œil furtif à ses camarades, afin de voir s'ils avaient remarqué la même chose que lui.

« Où est James ? », demanda Rose, confirmant ses craintes.

Un bruit de pas précipités attira leur attention.

Ledit James, trébuchant sur un pan de sa robe de sorcier, trébucha un instant, puis se remit à courir vers les vestiaires du stade, les joues rouges, la sueur au front, son balai de course à la main.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu me réveiller ?! Je t'avais dit que j'allais faire une sieste ! s'exclama-t-il à l'adresse de Albus, qui sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Désolé, bredouilla-t-il. Je pensais que tu règlerais ton réveil matin…

-Tu es sorti de la salle commune vers seize heures trente, je suppose ?! vociféra James. Et tu ne t'es pas étonné de ne pas me voir descendre du dortoir ?! Bon sang, mais quel idiot ! ».

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, James entra à grands pas dans le vestiaire, laissant sur place le groupe d'amis dont le silence était de marbre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? bredouilla Rose en se tournant vers Albus.

-Il a raison, marmonna ce dernier, dépité. J'aurais dû y penser, je ne suis qu'un crétin…

-Ne dis pas ça, le consola Sébastien. Il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul, quelle excuse aurait-il eue si tu étais descendu travailler à la bibliothèque un peu plus tôt ?

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas, se lamenta Albus. J'étais dans la salle commune, je l'ai vu monter, j'aurais dû m'inquiéter qu'il ne descende pas !

-Mais depuis quand est-ce que James éprouve-t-il le besoin de faire des siestes en plein jour ?! Il est malade ? », demanda Rose, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

Albus lui raconta brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle commune.

Rose fronça les sourcils, l'air, tout comme Albus, de s'inquiéter de l'état de santé de James.

« Bah, s'exclama Oliver. Il commence à faire un peu frais, non ? Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait attrapé un rhume ou un petit virus. Ou alors il a eu une surcharge inhabituelle de travail et il a eu besoin de se reprendre ».

Oliver avait sans doute raison, pensa Albus. Son frère, malgré son apparente robustesse, avait toujours été beaucoup plus fragile que lui, il était beaucoup plus sensible aux petits virus, et leur mère se faisait souvent fournir en potions contre la toux préparées par le professeur Londubat.

Toujours navré de n'avoir pas pensé à son frère, Albus, à la suite des autres, se faufila dans les gradins, tête basse, et attendit que le coup de sifflet du capitaine annonçant le début de l'entraînement retentisse pour lever à nouveau les yeux.

Son sentiment de honte s'estompa presque aussitôt, remplacé par de la satisfaction. Rose n'avait pas tort, l'équipe de Gryffondor était vraiment excellente.

Les deux batteurs étaient très complices, et s'occupaient des Cognards à la perfection. Quant au gardien, il ne laissa pas ses coéquipiers marquer un seul but, ce qui était une bonne chose.

« OH ! », s'exclama soudain Rose en se plaquant les deux mains contre la bouche.

Albus, dont l'attention avait été retenue par le gardien qui s'apprêtait à bloquer un but supplémentaire, tourna si vivement la tête qu'il en éprouva une douleur lancinante dans le cou.

Son frère venait très visiblement de glisser sur le côté de son balai, et ne s'était rattrapé que de justesse.

« Il est trop fatigué, diagnostiqua Hannah en fronçant les sourcils. Ils devraient le faire descendre de son balai, il a besoin de repos, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! ».

Au grand soulagement des jeunes spectateurs, le capitaine de l'équipe décida d'interrompre la séance d'entraînement.

James, l'air dépité, disparut dans les vestiaires avant que quiconque ait pu lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

« Ils ont eu raison d'arrêter la séance, marmonna Laura. Imaginez qu'ils aient continué, et que James soit tombé de son balai ?

-James ne serait pas tombé de son balai, répliqua Albus, peut-être un peu plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il sait ce qu'il fait, et ses réflexes sont très bons.

-Oh… bredouilla Laura, gênée. Oui, bien sûr, ce n'est pas ce que je… je sais… j'ai entendu dire qu'il était très bon et je ne prétends pas le contraire, cependant… même les meilleurs… avec de la fatigue, je veux dire…

-Ce n'est que passager, répliqua Albus. Je suis certain qu'il s'en remettra très vite. Ca peut arriver à tout le monde ».

Les joues légèrement rosissantes, Laura déclara vaguement avoir des devoirs à terminer, et parcourut seule à petits pas pressés le parc de Poudlard qui commençait déjà à s'obscurcir à mesure que le soleil descendait dans le ciel.

« Elle ne pensait pas à mal, tu sais, répliqua Hannah à l'adresse de Albus en fronçant les sourcils. Elle dit juste que ton frère a besoin de repos.

-Mais je le sais, qu'il a besoin de repos ! s'exclama Albus. Ce n'est pas ce qui en fait un mauvais joueur de Quidditch, voilà tout !

-Mais personne n'a prétendu le contraire », répliqua Hannah, d'un ton très calme, mais cependant dépourvu de sa chaleur habituelle.

A l'heure du dîner, contrairement à leur habitude, Hannah et Laura ne s'approchèrent pas de la table de Gryffondor afin de bavarder un peu avec leurs amis.

La réaction d'Albus semblait les avoir quelque peu refroidies, ce dont Rose se plaignait.

« Tu n'avais pas à leur parler comme ça ! réprimanda-t-elle son cousin. Elles n'avaient rien dit de mal…

-Je sais… marmonna Albus, qui, après coup, avait eu honte du comportement qu'il avait eu avec leurs deux amies.

-Je suis certaine que si tu t'excusais…

-Je m'excuserai…

-Le plus rapidement possible…

-Dès que l'occasion se présentera…

-Tu pourrais déjà aller à leurs tables…

-Elles sont occupées…

-Tu es exaspérant !

-Je sais, merci de me le rappeler si gentiment ».

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, et Albus se tourna lentement vers son auteur.

Un jeune garçon de son âge, aux cheveux d'un blond clair, presque blanc, au visage pointu et aux yeux d'un gris pénétrant se tenait derrière lui, avec l'intention visible de lui parler.

Albus l'avait déjà rencontré, bien évidemment. Il s'en souvint lorsqu'il vit le blason vert et argent de sa robe de sorciers.

« Je tenais à te prévenir, dit le jeune Scorpius. J'ai entendu des garçons de ma maison rire de ça, dans ma salle commune… ils ont dit que ton frère avait failli tomber de son balai… et qu'il se sentait tellement mal qu'il est allé à l'infirmerie… comme j'ai supposé que tu ne le savais pas encore, j'ai préféré te le dire… il n'aurait rien de grave, apparemment, juste un gros coup de fatigue…

-Okay, répondit machinalement Albus. Euh… merci.

-Pas de quoi », répliqua le jeune Serpentard en haussant les épaules, avant de sortir de la Grande Salle sous le regard surpris et parfois réprobateur de ses camarades de maison.

Albus était sidéré que personne n'ait jugé bon de le mettre au courant, ou même d'en parler à Rose.

Après tout, James était un membre de leur famille, quelqu'un aurait au moins pu s'en souvenir.

Ou alors James, faisant encore une fois preuve de fierté, avait-il peut-être attendu d'être sûr que personne ne le voie avant de se rendre à l'infirmerie, mais avait-il été surpris par des Serpentard qui s'étaient dépêché de répandre la nouvelle dans leur salle commune.

Oui, c'était sans doute le cas. Les Serpentard étaient les grands rivaux des Gryffondors en ce qui concernait le Quidditch, ils avaient sans doute été enchantés d'apprendre que leur nouvel attrapeur était dans un mauvais état.

Albus se promit d'aller voir James dès qu'il le pourrait, et, en croisant le regard de Rose, il devina qu'elle pensait exactement à la même chose.

Pour l'heure, le repas touchait à sa fin, et, après cette journée mouvementée, les jeunes Gryffondors décidèrent qu'il serait plus sage de monter se coucher, afin d'être en forme le lendemain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Un comportement inquiétant :**

Après une nuit de sommeil agitée, Albus se leva de son lit en s'étirant et en bâillant longuement et sans retenue.

Une fois sa robe de sorcier enfilée, il sortit de son dortoir et se dirigea vers celui réservé aux deuxième année, avant de se rappeler soudainement que son frère était à l'infirmerie.

Rose, qui venais aussi de se réveiller, s'approcha de lui.

« Tu as bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'étirant.

-Oui, merci », lui mentit Albus, qui n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Les quelques minutes ou il avait réussi à dormir, Albus avait rêvé de son frère, de son entraînement catastrophique durant lequel il avait été à deux doigts de tomber de son balai.

« Tu viens déjeuner ? », lui proposa Rose, consciente qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien, mais ne voulant pas insister sur ce point.

Albus inclina la tête, et les deux cousins sortirent de leur salle commune afin de se rendre vers la Grande Salle.

Il était assez tôt, les quatre tables étaient quasiment vides.

Rose pointa du doigt les emplacements se trouvant à l'autre bout de la salle, et Albus et elle allèrent s'y installer.

« On a un bon emplois du temps aujourd'hui. Nous avons double cours de potions, ensuite Métamorphose puis Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et nous avons l'après midi libre, annonça-t-elle en prenant place en face d'Albus, tout en contemplant son emploi du temps d'un air satisfait. Nous devrions en profiter pour rendre visite à James, et ensuite, pourquoi pas, faire un petit tours à la bibliothèque afin de finaliser nos devoirs pour être tranquilles ce week-end.

« Oui, tu as raison, lui répondit Albus.

Mais Rose avait la l'impression d'avoir parlé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Le regard d'Albus, un regard lointain, était figé sur l'énorme porte de la Grande Salle, qui venait de s'ouvrir, laissant passer Sébastien, suivi de près par Oliver.

Rose leurs fit signe de venir.

« Bien dormi ? demandèrent les nouveaux arrivés à l'unisson avant de prendre place à côté de leur amis.

-Oui, merci, répondit Albus d'un ton morne.

-Waouh ! On a pas cours de l'après midi ! s'exclama Oliver en contemplant son emploi du temps d'un air émerveillé.

-Oui, c'est génial, répondit Rose avec un sourire en coin avant de se tourner vers son cousin sans se départir de son sourire. Albus, pourrais-tu leur répéter ce que j'ai prévu comme programme pour cet après midi ?

Albus secoua la tête, descendant de son nuage.

Il ne se souvenait même plus avoir parlé avec Rose depuis son entrée dans la Grande Salle, aussi se contenta-t-il d'un petit « J'ai oublié ».

La peau pourtant si blanche de Rose tourna rapidement au rouge tomate, et elle leur répéta d'une voix un peu piquante ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire pour l'après midi, et ils semblèrent tous tomber d'accord.

Laura entra alors dans la salle, et Sébastien se leva, se dirigea vers elle.

« Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il en se jetant sur elle comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis des mois.

-Très bien, merci, lui répondit-elle, amusée, en essayant tant bien que mal de se dégager de l'étreinte de son cousin.

-Aujourd'hui, nous avons juste une matinée de cours, et toi ? lui demanda Sébastien en la lâchant.

-Je ne sais pas, je te dirai ça tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas encore lu mon emploi du temps, et comme de bien entendu je l'ai oublié dans mon dortoir. Heureusement qu'il est encore tôt, j'aurai le temps d'aller le chercher », soupira-t-elle.

Elle le salua de la main puis se dirigea vers la table des Poufsouffle.

Une fois rassasiés, les jeunes Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune, afin de récupérer les affaires dont ils auraient besoin en vue du cours du professeur Slughorn, puis ils se rendirent au cachot.

« On a cours commun avec les Serpentard », fit remarquer Rose alors qu'ils étaient en chemin.

Elle semblait être, curieusement la seule à se réjouir de cette information.

Ils ralentirent le pas en arrivant à l'escalier qui descendait dans le couloir où se trouvait le cachot du professeur Slughorn. Les Serpentard les dévisagèrent dès l'instant ou ils apparurent dans le couloir, et ricanèrent en leur lançant des regards moqueurs, sauf Scorpius, qui semblait être ravi de les voir, ce qui eut le don de désarçonner Albus.

Le jeune Malefoy s'avança vers eux.

« Bonjour, Rose ! dit-il avec un sourire en saluant les autres d'un signe de main. C'est génial que nous ayons un cours commun, tu ne trouves pas ? ».

Les élèves de Serpentard, qui un instant plus tôt continuaient de dévisager le groupe de jeunes Gryffondor, se retournèrent tous sans exception vers Scorpius, qui sembla soudain leur inspirer un profond dégoût.

Mais avant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait le temps de faire une seule remarque, ou que Rose ait pu répondre à Scorpius, le professeur Slughorn sortit de sa salle.

« Entrez, mes enfants, dit-il avec un large sourire, semblant toujours aussi ravi de retrouver ses chers élèves.

Les jeunes sorciers pénétrèrent dans le sombre cachot éclairé aux chandelles.

Albus s'installa à côté de Rose. Cette dernière, comme les autres, sortit son chaudron en étain et le posa sur sa table, qui était déjà couverte d'ingrédients variés que le professeur avait sans doute placés là avant leur arrivée.

« Sortez vos livres, et ouvrez les à la page cinquante-huit ! s'exclama joyeusement le professeur. Nous allons aujourd'hui préparer une potion d'amnésie. Vous aurez besoin de maîtriser cette potion, qui risque fort de vous être demandée lors des examens de fin d'année. Elle ne fait pas partie des plus difficiles à créer, il vous suffira juste de respecter à la lettre les instructions indiquées dans vos livres. Mettez vous en groupe de trois ou quatre élèves, et mettez vous tous au travail !

Rose fit équipe avec Oliver, Albus et Sébastien.

Ce dernier, dont les potions était sa matière favorite, se fit un plaisir de superviser les opérations.

« Bon, il nous faut une organisation impeccable, dit Sébastien à l'adresse de ses camarades. Rose, tu nous indiqueras les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion, Albus et Oliver vous couperez les ingrédients en morceaux et me donnerez les mesures nécessaires, et je pèserai les ingrédients avant de les verser dans la potion ».

Après un bref signe de tête, ils s'exécutèrent.

La potion fut assez longue à préparer, mais à la fin du cours ils constatèrent avec satisfaction qu'ils l'avaient réussie.

« Bien, très bien ! Cinq points pour Gryffondor ! », s'exclama professeur Slughorn en examinant leur chaudron.

Rose s'aperçut alors qu'ils étaient les seuls à avoir bien préparé cette potion, qui pourtant avec les conseils de Sébastien lui avait parue très simple.

La cloche retentit, indiquant la fin du cours, et, sortant du cachot en bavardant joyeusement, ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les cours du professeur McGonnagall.

Le chat les attendait, sagement assis, comme à son habitude, sur le bureau du professeur.

Les nés-moldus furent moins surpris que la première fois, sachant désormais que ce chat n'était autre que leur professeur.

Oliver s'installa à côté d'Albus.

« Elle est vachement douée ! », souffla-t-il en croisant les yeux perçant du chat qui avait désormais pris l'apparence du professeur.

Le sujet du jour était de métamorphoser des souris en coupe en or.

Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas aussi simple de ce qu'ils avaient pensé. La souris d'Oliver ne s'était transformée qu'à moitié, il n'en restait désormais plus que la tête et la moitié du buste, le reste du corps s'étant transformé en coupe.

Sébastien éclata de rire en apercevant la coupe d'Oliver, mais la sienne n'était pas mieux, puisqu'elle était recouverte de poils blancs comme ceux de la souris, et qu'elle poussait des couinements à intervalles irréguliers.

Albus, lui, avait réussi à métamorphoser sa souris en coupe... bien qu'il restât encore la queue de la souris, qui pendait du gobelet.

Seul la coupe de Rose était impeccable.

A la fin du cours, ceux qui n'avaient pas réussi à transformer leur souris eurent pour devoir supplémentaire de s'entraîner dans leur salle commune afin d'impérativement réussir au prochain cour.

Lorsque la cloche retentit de nouveau, les élèves sortirent de la salle afin de profiter au mieux de leur récréation.

Le groupe de jeunes Gryffondor flâna dans les couloirs, avant de finalement se diriger vers la salle où devait avoir lieu le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Une drôle de femme les attendait devant les longues rangés de bureau.

Elle était grande, blonde avec quelques mèches bleues, un chignon serré qui lui donnait un air assez strict, mais avait le regard doux.

Elle portait une cape violette ainsi qu'une paire de bottes en peau de serpent.

La salle se remplit assez vite, et lorsque tout le monde fut arrivé, un simple regard de sa part suffit à instaurer le silence parmi les élèves.

« Bonjour à tous, mes enfants », dit-elle d'une voix douce, ses yeux étrangement violets pétillants de malice.

Personne n'osa répondre quoi que ce soit, à part quelques élèves qui se contentèrent d'un simple « Bonjour » marmonné à la hâte.

« Je m'appelle madame Maupin, je suis votre nouvelle professeure contre les défense du mal. Cette année, je vais principalement vous apprendre à vous défendre contre les créatures nuisibles les plus communes. Pour ce premier cours, rien de bien dangereux, je vous rassure. Vous prendrez simplement quelques notes sur ce que je vais vous expliquer. Mais, rassurez-vous, vous n'apprendrez sans doute pas qu'à vous défendre des serpents, dans cette classe ».

Elle eut un sourire en levant du sol la pointe de sa botte écaillée.

Les quelques élèves qui avaient été jusqu'à se boucher les oreilles retirèrent immédiatement leurs doigts, un sourire tout à fait naturel s'ancrant sur leurs lèvres.

Cette femme avait une voix des plus agaçantes, une voix suraigüe qui ressemblait vaguement à un cri de mandragore.

« D'ici la fin de l'année, pensa Albus en son for intérieur, la salle aura perdu toutes ses vitres ».

Ils passèrent la plus grande partie de l'heure à prendre des notes sur ce que leur disait leur professeur, dont le récit était cent fois plus intéressant qu'un cours du professeur Binns, et l'autre partie à rechercher dans leur livre des informations sur les dragons et les contre-sorts qui pourraient être efficaces si jamais ils se retrouvaient un jour en face de l'un d'eux.

A la fin du cours, Oliver entama (une fois dans le couloir, bien sûr) une petite danse de la joie, étant donné qu'ils avaient terminé leurs cours pour la journée.

« Il nous reste encore des devoirs à faire, répliqua Rose d'un air légèrement réprobateur. J'ose espérer que tu ne l'oublies pas.

-Comment pourrais-je, alors que j'ai la fille d'Hermione Granger constamment sur mon dos ? », bougonna le jeune Gryffondor.

Rose et lui ne s'adressèrent plus la parole jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini leur déjeuner.

« Alors ? tenta timidement Sébastien, alors que ses deux camarades se tournaient obstinément le dos. On… euh… et si nous nous mettions à nos devoirs ?

-Non, répliqua Rose en se tournant vers lui. Allons voir James, d'abord. Ensuite, nous verrons ».

Oliver, à l'annonce du nom de James, redressa brusquement la tête, et sembla momentanément oublier sa mauvaise humeur, si l'on en croyait le sourire qui éclaira soudain son visage.

Les quatre camarades se rendirent de ce pas à l'infirmerie, où ils furent rassurés de constater que James était éveillé et semblait en bien meilleure forme que la veille.

« Ah, dit-il en les voyant. Je me demandais quand la nouvelle vous parviendrait. Apparemment, les commérages ont fusé dans mon dos. Tout le monde est au courant de ma presque chute de balai, et j'ai reçu bon nombre de visites amicales dont je me serais bien passé.

-Mais nous, tu es content de nous voir, au moins ? lui demanda Albus, presque inquiet.

-Bien sûr, répliqua James en haussant les épaules. J'aurais aimé ne recevoir que votre visite. Les autres… bon sang que c'était gênant ! Toutes ces filles qui s'inquiétaient pour ma santé, mes amis qui m'ont passé un savon pour ne les avoir même pas mis au courant que quelque-chose n'allaient pas, la capitaine de l'équipe qui semblait plus se demander s'il me faudrait un remplaçant que si j'allais bien… et, bien sûr, ces stupides Serpentard qui n'ont pas arrêté de se payer ma tête…

-Madame Pomfresh ne les a pas fait sortir ?! s'indigna Oliver, la bouche grande ouverte d'indignation.

-Qui ? demanda James avec un petit rire. Les Serpentard ? Ce n'est pas pour rien que le Choipeau nous a dit qu'ils sont rusés, ils ont attendu qu'elle ait à faire ailleurs pour venir me passer une petite visite. Elle était furieuse, quand elle est revenue. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas l'autorité nécessaire pour enlever des points aux différentes maisons, sinon, elle s'en serait donnée à cœur joie, et c'aurait été tant mieux pour nous… ».

Tout le monde semblait rassuré que James semble aller bien. Tout le monde, sauf Albus.

« Mais… James… qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, hier ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Hier ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? J'étais fatigué, c'est tout, répliqua James en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'avais remarqué, merci de le préciser, bougonna Albus. Non, mais sérieusement… tu n'as jamais montré de tels signes de faiblesse…

-Fatigue ! rectifia James en lançant un regard sombre à son frère.

-C'est pareil ! justifia Albus. J'ai bien vu dans quel état tu étais, ce n'est pas normal… Mme Pomfresh ne t'a rien dit ?

-Non, répliqua James. Elle ne m'a rien dit du tout. Elle s'est juste plaint que les professeurs nous donnaient trop de travail et que ce n'était pas étonnant que des élèves ne tiennent pas le coup.

-C'est pour cela qu'elle t'a gardé aussi longtemps ? demanda malicieusement Rose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?! s'exclama James, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

-Tu es ici depuis hier soir, James, répliqua Rose. Si ce n'avait réellement été qu'un simple coup de fatigue, Mme Pomfresh ne t'aurait certainement gardé que pour la nuit, pas la journée du lendemain. De plus, si ce n'avait été qu'un simple coup de fatigue, je suis même certaine que tu ne te serais pas rendu à l'infirmerie, tu te serais contenté d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Est-ce vraiment par fierté que tu n'en as parlé à personne ? Ou bien nous caches-tu autre chose ? ».

James se redressa alors de toute sa hauteur sur ses oreillers. Il avait dans les yeux une lueur, non simplement de colère, mais de rage. Une lueur qui effraya ses camarades, car ils ne la lui connaissaient pas.

« Tu t'imagines des choses, siffla-t-il à l'adresse de sa cousine. Tu inventes des choses car tu veux sans cesse avoir raison, et faire ton intéressante. Je t'ai dit que j'étais fatigué. Cela ne te suffit pas ? J'avais tous les droits de me rendre à l'infirmerie, et ce n'est pas moi qui ai demandé à Mme Pomfresh de me garder plus longtemps. S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi je serais déjà dehors. Mais si je n'ai pas le pouvoir de faire en sorte qu'elle me laisse sortir, j'ai encore assez d'autorité pour _vous_ demander de partir. Alors dehors. Tous autant que vous êtes. DEHORS ! ».

Tous furent sidérés par l'attitude de James, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de répliquer, car, en entendant le cri de ce dernier, Mme Pomfresh était sortie en trombe de son bureau et les avait chassés sans ménagement, considérant qu'ils troublaient le repos du malade.

« Non mais c'est dingue, ça ! s'emporta Sébastien. Il est peut-être fatigué, mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit de nous crier dessus comme ça ! On venait juste lui rendre visite, non ?!

-Je ne pense pas que la fatigue y soit pour quoi que ce soit, répliqua sombrement Rose en se tournant vers lui. Vous avez tous entendu ce que je lui ai dit ?

-Oui, acquiesça Albus. C'est après que tu lui aies exposé ton hypothèse qu'il s'est énervé.

-Et c'était justement mon but, justifia Rose. Le faire réagir.

-Mais pourquoi ? », bredouilla Oliver, la regardant avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Rose jeta un regard circulaire à ses amis, qui la regardaient tous d'un air interrogateur. Puis, après une bonne inspiration, elle déclara sombrement :

« C'est évident, non ? Je me doutais qu'il y avait quelque-chose de louche dans le comportement de James. Et le fait qu'il ait réagi aussi violemment m'apporte la preuve qui permet d'affirmer que ce que je craignais est bien réel : j'avais vu juste. James n'est pas seulement _fatigué_. Il y a autre chose. Je ne sais pas s'il est malade, ou quelque-chose comme ça… mais le fait qu'il tente de nous le cacher n'est en rien du tout rassurant. Bien au contraire ».


End file.
